The stars
by Hollyfeather419
Summary: Owl is a lonely and abandoned kit. But when he sees the forest he decided to change everything. He wants cats to make groups so it's easier to survive. But they meet a lot of things: Friendship, love enemies and danger.
1. Prologue

The Stars.  
Prologue

A ginger she-cat lied in the cave. She purred as a kit lied beside her. The kit was brown with a short tail. The kit mewed and twitched. The ginger she-cat looked weak and tired. She looked up as a Pale brown she-cat came into the cave. "Th-Thunder?! What's happening?" The pale brown cat staggered. Thunder breathed weakly. "T-Take care of..Owl.." Thunder whispered. The pale brown she-cat's eyes widened. "Please! Don't leave..." "I'm sorry Wind..Tell everyone to take care of Owl.." Thunder whispered. Wind's ears flattened. "I promise..I will.." She whispered. Thunder nodded, her eyes happy. But then her head fell on the ground and she went limp. Tears ran over Wind's face. The little kit opened his eyes. Wind gasped. The kit had beautiful big amber eyes.  
Wind sighed. "I will take care of Owl..Don't worry Thunder.." Wind whispered. Her ears flattened as the kit started meowing for food. Wind picked the kit up and carried it out in the grass.  
The kit lied helplessly in the grass, meowing for food. Wind's ears flattened. This kit might starve if she doesn't find food. But what if a fox finds it? It will be an easy catch for a fox.  
Then she heard a yowl from behind. She turned and saw a grey-white tom with green eyes. "Do you need help Wind?" The cat asked. "Yes, Gorse..can you find a little mouse for this kit?" Wind asked. Gorse's eyes widened. "Did you steal him?" "No..Thunder..his mother..is dead.." Wind whispered. "She asked me to take care of him" Gorse dipped his head. "I see, well..i will try to find something...but i'm not convinced.." Gorse ran out in the woods. Wind looked down at Owl. She tried to warm him with her tail. Owl fell almost asleep. Suddenly, a growl came from the brambles. And glowing amber eyes came to sight. Then a fox came from the brambles. Wind hissed. Where was Gorse? When would he bring the prey? Owl whimpered when Wind stood up to protect him. The kit lied helplessly on the ground. Then the fox snapped for Wind's throat but instead, it bit her shoulder. Wind yowled of pain and felt the teeth into her flesh. She closed her eyes. The fox threw her, and her head bumped the tree. Wind yowled of pain and looked at The fox. The fox was about to Attack the kit! Wind hurled herself up on the fox before it could snap Owl's helpless body. She threw herself on top of it and clawed the fox's ears. The fox growled loudly and threw Wind off. Wind then slashed the fox's pelt. The fox yowled and threw her off.  
She hit a sharp stone, harshly. Her head started bleeding, but she promised Thunder that she would not let the kit die. She looked around. Where was Gorse anyways? She then yowled as the fox bit her ear and ripped it off. Then, Wind had no energy. She wanted to run away with the kit..But she had no energy. She lied on the ground. The fox was on top of her about to snap her throat.  
She closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a yowl. Gorse! Gorse ran towards the fox and slashed the fox's foot. The fox growled loudly and turned. Gorse's eyes were full of fear when he saw the big fox about to bite him. Wind then gasped. The kit! She stood up and walked towards the fox. "WIND! RUN! You're too injured to fight!" Gorse yowled. But Wind had to do this.  
"This is for me to do.." She whispered. She ran in front of Gorse and felt The fox's sharp teeth in her throat. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. Gorse yowled of fury and clawed the fox's eye while the fox bit Wind in the throat. The fox let go and screeched as it's eye was flooding with blood. The fox yowled and ran away. Gorse panted. Then he Gasped and ran towards Wind. "Wind! Please!  
Why!?" Gorse yowled. Wind coughed. Blood flooded from her throat. "I'm sorry..please..take care of the kit while i'm gone.." Wind whispered. Then her eyes went dark and she went limp. "No!  
Please! Don't leave me!" Gorse yowled. Then he heard the little kit meow for food. He turned and saw the kit. It was shivering and thin. He picked up the rabbit and carried it towards the kit.  
He dropped it and made pieces of it. Then he pushed the kit to the rabbit. Slowly, the kit started eating. Gorse's eyes were soft but sad. He imagined what would happen if he came too late.  
"I wish i could save you too...Wind.." Gorse whispered. But only her last words echoed in the wind. Gorse nodded. "I will make sure this kit will survive...I promise!"


	2. Chapter 1

The Stars.  
Chapter One:

Owl's giant amber eyes glowed in the sun. He looked up at Gorse. "Now, that you can hunt..you can catch your own prey, Owl.." Gorse murmured. "Yes, father" Owl dipped his head. He followed the scent of rabbit and began crouching. He crouched into the brambles and jumped. The rabbit's ears flattened of fear and it started running. Owl tried his best to run fast. But then, Gorse jumped from the brambles and perfectly bit the rabbit's throat with his powerful jaws. He then picked the rabbit up. "You should get faster, Son..." Gorse growled. Then his ears flattened.  
A weird scent came into Owl's nose. "Hm? Can you smell that too?" Owl asked. Gorse's eyes narrowed. Then he walked away. "I will meet you by our den..." Gorse growled. "And i expect you to find more prey.." Owl nodded and followed the weird scent. Then he gasped. A beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes and a tom with dusty-brown fur were sitting and talking. Owl growled. Were these cats stealing their prey? "Hey! You there! What are you doing on the moor?" The tom narrowed his eyes. The she-cat dipped her head. "Uh, my name is White..and this is..Dust-" "If he is so aggressive we should be aggressive too!" Dust snapped. White's ears flattened. "C-calm down, Dust...i was just telling him our names..nothing big.." Owl's eyes widened. "I am Owl..." He said.  
Dust's eyes softened. "Well, he calmed down.." Dust snorted. White rolled her eyes. "Hello, Owl...so..do you live somewhere here?" White asked. "Uhh..my father, Gorse and i live in a hollow"  
Owl explained. White's eyes widened. "Well, i prefer the trees than the moor..." She murmured. "I know..the rabbits here are so fast!" Owl laughed. Dust narrowed his eyes. "Are you both serious?  
You both are too slow to hunt rabbits, that's why" Dust murmured. "Quiet, Dust...Even you can't climb a tree and hunt a squirrel! But i can!" White laughed. Dust rolled his eyes. Owl looked impressed. "I thought i was the only one who could climb trees! Gorse told me that i will turn into a squirrel if i climb too many trees!" Owl laughed. White purred. "Gorse sounds like someone,  
huh? Can we meet him?" She asked. Owl's eyes widened. He did not know these cats. What if they attack Gorse and Owl? Owl shook the thought away. "Alright..follow me!" Owl was leading the way.  
He walked through the brambles and to the hollow. The tree was very big, but old. Maybe it could break? Owl narrowed his eyes. He was thinking too many bad things. Then he saw Gorse's grey-white fur beside the hollow. Gorse narrowed his eyes. "Why did you bring so many cats to camp, Owl? Haven't you learned that strangers might be dangerous?" Gorse snapped. Owl's ears flattened.  
"This is..White and Dust..They were looking nice so-" "All rogues look nice...but they turn out to be murderous.." Gorse murmured. White's eyes widened. "Oh..I'm sorry..we can leave.." White said. She turned but Gorse stood up. "Fine..you can stay..but i'm keeping my eyes on you two..." Dust's ears flattened. White dipped her head. Owl sat down beside White. "I'm sorry about Gorse..  
he can be kind of grumpy.." Owl said. White shook her head. "No, we should be sorry..we wanted to come.." Owl shook his head. "Ugh, can you two stop flirting?" Dust snorted before Owl could say anything. "F-Flirting?!" White staggered. She blushed as she looked at Owl. "Yes, flirting..You're trying to say that it's your fault so the other one will like you.." Dust teased. Owl's ears flattened. "Sorry for my brother..he is kind of annoying.." White said, blushing. "Oh, you're the one who's annoying! You're flirting with a stranger!" Dust snorted. White rolled her eyes.  
"Anyways, would you like to hunt with me beside the trees? We need some peace and silence from my brother" White purred. Owl dipped his head. "Sure!" Then he turned towards Gorse. Gorse only dipped his head and turned around. Dust narrowed his eyes. "Good luck getting away from me!" He laughed. White and Owl ran out. Then they ran across the moor. But, Owl had this weird feeling inside. Was White to be trusted? Was she only trying to be nice? Then he stopped as they reached the trees. He purred as the trees moved from the wind. "Right, let's go..." Owl purred, following a scent. Then he knew it was a squirrel scent. A squirrel was sitting on the grass, eating a nut. Owl smirked. He crouched and jumped. He timed it perfectly and snapped the squirrel's neck.  
Then he heard a bird flying towards the big, Owl Tree. Owl named it after an owl tried to grab him from this tree, but Gorse scared it away. Owl buried the prey and followed the Thrush. He quietly climbed the first branch. He thought he could hear a nest with thrush kits. He purred. That would be much prey, but he kind of felt bad for the kits. They were just young and helpless.  
They could not escape and they were just trying to live. Owl shook the thought away. Prey is prey. He jumped and snapped the Thrush. The thrush kits made sounds. And Owl throwed the nest down,  
thinking that they would die from a fall. The nest fell down, and the twigs of the nest were scattered around. The thrush kits lay helplessly and made sounds. Suddenly, Owl heard a crack. Then he gasped as the branch was thorn in two. He fell down, onto the ground. He landed on his paws though. Then he began to claw the helpless little thrushes. Owl closed his eyes. Prey was prey. Then he opened his eyes when the thrush kits went silent. That would be enough prey for everyone. He did have this weird feeling. Was it right to kill the thrush kits? He narrowed his eyes as he picked up the thrush. Then, he heard a little purr behind him. Whitestar was carrying two voles. She dropped them. But her eyes narrowed when she saw the thrush kits. Her eyes softened. "Prey is prey..." Owl said. His tone was sad, but sure. Then he picked up the thrush and the thrush kits. It was kind of hard to carry all of them, but he caught them. Then he realized, that catching prey here is easier. He then shook his head and walked back to the moor.

Owl dropped the thrush and the thrush kits onto the prey-pile. Then he closed his eyes. Was this right for him to do? He narrowed his eyes. Gorse had to understand. He walked up to Gorse and sat down. "Gorse? I have to speak with you.." Owl began. Gorse had interest in his gaze and sighed. "What?" "You see...I was hunting in the trees and..I found plenty of prey there! Can't we move to the forest?" Owl asked. Gorse's eyes narrowed. "Don't you remember when the owl almost got you?" Gorse growled. "Yes, but i'm a lot bigger now.." Owl said. Gorse growled. "I can't feel the wind in my fur in there, it's too much..." Gorse murmured. "Fine, if you don't move there, i will.." Owl said loudly. "Very well, suit yourself.." Gorse growled. Then he turned around.  
Owl dipped his head and walked to the prey pile to pick up the prey. He picked up the thrushes and walked to White. "White? Would you like to join me and have a den in the forest?" He asked,  
dropping his prey. Dust's eyes narrowed. "Oh, so you're mates now?" He teased. White rolled her eyes. "No, it's easier to live in the forest than the moor, Goodbye Dust.." She whispered. Dust's ears flattened. He clawed the ground. Then his gaze darkened. "leave..then.." He whispered. White sighed. "I promise i will visit.." "LEAVE!" Dust yowled. White's ears flattened. "Okay.."  
She whispered. Then she and Owl left the den. Owl hoped this was the right choice. 


	3. Chapter 2

The Stars.  
Chapter Two:  
Owl's eyes softened. His kits were outside, playing with a leaf. He purred and turned around, to see White carry a fat vole. She dropped it. Finch, a Ginger tom-kit with a white belly, ran towards the vole. "I want to taste it first!" He meowed. Lion, was also a tom-kit. He was ginger with long fur and dark orange eyes. He was the biggest of the kits and he ran towards the prey. They both jumped, while Stone was sitting still. Her blue eyes were glowing with fear, and her grey fur was shining in the sun. "C'mere Stone!" White called Stone. But Stone was sitting there, watching the prey. Owl's eyes narrowed. "Have you done anything to Stone?" Owl growled to Lion and Finch. Finch looked worried, and turned at Lion. Lion's eyes widened. "Uh, well i told her that foxes eat kits..but i will protect her.." Lion said. Owl's eyes widened. "Why are you scaring her?!" Owl hissed. "I expected better from you" Lion looked down. "I'm sorry..but it's not my fault that she's a coward!" Lion yowled. Stone heard the word 'coward' and she walked towards the den. Stone's eyes were full of fear and sadness. Finch looked worried. He ran towards Stone. Owl's eyes narrowed. "Why are you being so rude to your sister? I expected better.." He scolded. Lion narrowed his eyes. "Well, why can't I hunt my own prey? I'm almost six moons old!  
And i'm bigger than my siblings!" He yowled. White's gaze softened. Owl's eyes rolled. "Be patient, dear. You will soon go to the forest and explore on your own." White purred. "Well, i bet they'll all scare the prey away! They're so noisy!" Lion murmured. Owl's eyes narrowed. "Respect your siblings.." He hissed. White sat beside him. "Give Lion a break, he's just proud of himself.  
Look how handsome he is!" White purred. Owl's eyes rolled. "He doesn't look like any of us" He snorted. "Well, i bet Lion has his fur after my other brother.." White explained. "Hmm, and Stone may be a little bit after Gorse...my father.." Owl narrowed his eyes. "And..i guess Finch has the fur of-" A yowl was cutting away the rest of what White said. White's ears flattened. "Hm?"  
Owl stood up and turned, just to see Stone running away, into the bushes and towards the moor. His eyes widened. "Go after her! I'll go ask Lion what he has done.." He murmured. White nodded and ran after Stone. Owl walked into the den and saw Finch hissing towards Lion. He sighed. "Lion..what have you done now?" He growled. Lion's eyes narrowed. "I just told her that if she didn't protect herself, then a fox could get her" Lion hissed. Finch rolled his eyes. "Why are you telling her that?! She's just getting scared! You're not making it any better!" Finch snarled.  
Lion growled. "Why are you being so aggressive? It's not my fault that she's a coward" He snorted. Finch yowled and hurled himself on top of his brother. Owl's ears flattened, but he felt a little bit of a relief when he saw that Finch's claws were sheathed. But he froze as Lion unsheathed his short claws and clawed Finch's nose. Finch yowled of pain and ran away. Lion's ears flattened. THEN he realized what he did. Finch began to cry beside Owl. Owl wrapped his tail around Finch and began licking his nose. The fresh taste of blood was on his tongue. He licked a couple more times and Finch calmed a little bit down. Lion's eyes narrowed and he looked at his claws. Then his ears flattened and he sat down on his nest. Finch's eyes were full of pain and fear. Then, he closed his eyes and fell asleep on Owl's tail. Owl carefully picked Finch up, and sat him down and the soft moss. Finch was still asleep though. Owl's eyes were full of fear and growled. He turned just to see Lion's widened eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I thought he would use claws too, so it would be a fair fight.." Lion growled. Owl's eyes narrowed. "Just because you're the biggest doesn't mean that you got to tease everyone else and scare them!" He snarled. Lion jumped of fear and his eyes widened more. "I-i'm sorry! I-I will never do that..  
again..i guess.." Lion staggered. Owl nodded and his ears got up. But his ears flattened again as White stormed into their den. "Stone is gone!"

The five next days that passed went really fast, and Owl could still not find Stone. The forest was a little big, so the two days they searched through the whole forest. They also had to search the river, moor and pine trees. So they used the two days beside the river and could not find her. What if she drowned? What if a fox, badger, owl, or dog caught her? The one day, they were in the pine tree territory. It was too dark, so they realized that they had no hope in there. So the sixth day, they only had the moor left. Owl did not have much hope left. He walked up,  
towards the moor and looked behind. White was walking with Lion and Finch beside her. Finch looked at his brother, his eyes cold. While Lion looked at the ground, his eyes sad. Owl's eyes lightened up when he saw The moor's camp. He walked in and looked around. He gasped. Gorse and Dust were sharing prey with Stone. There was also a small ginger tom that was sitting beside Gorse. His green eyes looked up at Owl and went to hostile. Gorse stood up, his eyes cold as he looked at Owl. Owl's ears flattened. Dust sat up and looked at White, his eyes cold. What happened to Gorse and Dust? And who was the ginger cat. But Owl was happy to see Stone again. He took a step forward towards Stone, but oddly, Stone took a step back. Gorse's eyes narrowed.  
"What are you doing in our territory?" Gorse snarled. Dust's ears flattened and he hissed. Stone's eyes were cold and her fur bristled. "Father? What are you talking about? And who is..that?"  
Owl pointed at the ginger tom. The small tom looked a little bigger than Stone. His green eyes were glowing with interest and he smirked. "Hmph, well...this is Hazel. He was abandoned by his mother.." Gorse explained. Owl's ears flattened. The cats looked hostile, but why? White's eyes lightened up when she saw Stone. "Stone! Why have you been hiding here?" Finch's eyes widened. "S-Stone?" He staggered, coming forward. Stone's eyes widened as she saw her brother, but she stayed where she was. Her eyes went nice, but back to hostile when she saw Lion. Lion walked up.  
And his eyes narrowed. He snorted. Dust's eyes narrowed. "WHY are you here?!" He snarled. White's eyes softened. "Oh Dust, Don't be so rude!" She purred. Dust's eyes rolled. "You can leave or do what you gotta do, quickly" He snarled. White's eyes widened in shock. "We have come here..to take our daughter home.." Owl explained, calmly. Hazel unsheathed her claws. Stone's eyes widened. She shook her head, and stood behind Hazel. Owl's eyes widened. "Come on! We have been searching the whole forest for you! Even the river and the pine trees!" Owl yowled. Hazel's eyes narrowed. "She wants to stay..." He murmured. Owl and his family's eyes widened. White's ears flattened. Finch's eyes widened. But Lion had his confident gaze all the time. "She can leave if she want..she's useless anyways.." Lion snorted. Owl's eyes widened. "Don't be so rude to your sister!" He snapped. Lion's eyes rolled. "If she wants to stay, that's fine.." Lion snorted.  
"You should learn some manners! You Fox-heart!" Dust snarled. Gorse nodded. "You should respect your sister.." Gorse hissed. White growled and her eyes narrowed. "I'm his mother, so i'm taking care of him, not you!" She snarled. Dust's eyes widened. "Really? You had kits with.." His gaze darkened. "I'm speechless..I expected better..." He hissed. Gorse nodded. "Why aren't you scolding your kit for being so rude?" He hissed. Stone nodded. Owl's eyes widened. "What? F-father..You..i thought.." Owl staggered. He then narrowed his eyes. This was his family. "Take care of yourself!  
Not our kits! These are OUR kits!" White snarled. Dust growled. "Well, he should learn some manners because he's a foxheart!" He hissed. White unsheathed her claws. "Call him foxheart again and i'll make you suffer!" White hissed. Owl's eyes widened. Is a fight about to break? He had to stop them! "STOP! We just wanted out kit back, that's all!" He yowled. Hazel's eyes narrowed.  
"Well, 'your' 'kit' wants to stay here, on the moor..Right?" He hissed. Then everyone turned to Stone. Stone's gaze was dark. She nodded. Lion snorted. "See! She's so selfish she doesn't even care about her own family!" Hazel unsheathed his claws. "She's staying because of you! You foxdung!" Hazel snarled. Lion unsheathed his claws and prepared to attack. White stood in front of him. "Don't you dare call him that!" She snarled. "No..White..let's go.." Owl yowled. Everyone turned at him. "What? I'm not gonna let these mousebrains take my kit! OR insult my kit!"  
White hissed. "You want a battle then? For a KIT?!" Gorse snarled. Every moorcat unsheathed their claws. "We're ready..." They hissed. "Wait! Please..let's just..go.." Owl yowled. White looked at him, worried. "But i can't let them take my kit! She's my kit" MY kit!" She said. Owl's ears flattened. "Well, Stone obviously chose to live on the moor...right?" He asked.  
Stone's eyes narrowed. Then she nodded. "I would rather live on the moor, chasing rabbits than to speak to my brother..every again.." Stone hissed. Owl's ears flattened. Such harsh words!  
Even Lion's eyes widened this time. "You want a fight then?" Lion snarled. Stone's ears flattened. "I'm choosing my way..I already learned how to hunt rabbits..So..I'm staying.." She said.  
Gorse nodded. "Wise words, Stone. You're smaller but smarter than your brother.." Gorse said. White was about to jump, but Owl stood in her way. "Let's go..this is useless.." He whispered.  
Then they both walked out of the moor, their gazes dark. 


	4. Chapter 2 p 2

The Stars.  
Chapter 2 At the moor:  
Gorse and Dust Sniffed the air. Then Gorse jumped as a Ginger tom was sitting beside the rocks. "Uh, excuse me..but who are you?" Gorse asked the small ginger tom. The ginger tom looked down.  
"I'm lost..my mother left me..H-hungry..." He staggered. "Don't worry, little one, what's your name?" Dust asked. "I-I'm Hazel.." He staggered. Gorse ran away. "Hey! Sorry, he's a little big grumpy sometimes.." Dust explained. Hazel shook his head. "No, i should apologize..I'm the one who's lose and hungry.." He staggered. Then Gorse ran towards them, having a rabbit in his mouth.  
"There he is, he bringed food for you!" Dust purred. Gorse dropped the rabbit in front of Hazel. Hazel then began to eat the rabbit in big bites. "Hmm, you're impressing me.." Dust purred.  
Gorse's eyes rolled. "Why?" "Well you obviously got food really quickly.." Dust said. Gorse's eyes rolled. "Is that suppose to be flirting?" He asked. "WHA-err.." Dust looked down at his paws.  
Hazel laughed quietly. "Hm? What's so funny?" Dust asked. "I Don't even know if you're flirting or arguing!" Hazel laughed. Gorse blushed and rolled his eyes. "Ehehe, Dust..did you eat catmint again?" He asked Dust. Dust's ears flattened. "I don't think that's good, y'know..so no.." he said. Hazel then looked up at Dust. "Uh, well..You're both toms so.." Gorse looked at his paws.  
"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT IT?!" Gorse yowled. "Or what?" Dust teased. "Please! It's killing me!" "Okay! Okay! No need to be so loud!" Dust said. Gorse then fell. Hazel looked up at Dust "Are you two living alone?" He teased. "Well, uh..You can join us if you want.." Dust said. Gorse stood up. "Well, My 'son' and..Someone else moved to the forest..they have a den there.."  
Gorse growled. Dust nodded. "Ugh, it's like they're meant for each other...so annoying..." Dust hissed. Hazel sat up. "Well, it seems like you both have lost someone important.." Gorse looked down. "Well he is my son...Kind of..i mean..not really.." He hissed. Hazel's eyes widened. "What?" Dust looked at Gorse too. "So, that means, you are not his dad?" He asked. Gorse shook his head. "Well, my mother was Wind..and uh...her Friend Thunder died..She asked to take care of her kit..then Wind said yes..then she died too.." Gorse staggered. He sighed. "And then..he became my son.." He whispered. "Wow, SOMETHING really happened, huh?" Hazel asked. "Well, that must be sad.." Hazel said, looking at his paws. Dust snorted. "I Don't think White should have gone with Owl, he just starts everything and..ugh.." He growled. "I don't think she should be my sister anymore.." He snarled. Hazel's eyes narrowed. "So, Owl is your son?" Hazel asked.  
Gorse nodded. Then he heard a whimper in the distance. He sniffed the air. "Another kit?" He asked. Then Dust stood up. "I think i smell White.." He whispered. "Hmm..well for me it smells like Owl..Let's check it out.." He ran towards the whimper. Then he, Dust and Hazel stopped in front of some grey fur. "Hey, Gorse..it looks like you!" Hazel said. Gorse nodded. "Who are you?"  
He hissed. The lump of fur turned and a face with blue eyes came to sight. It was a she-kit. And she was crying. "Oh, sorry if we said something rude.." Gorse said. The she-kit shook her head.  
"N-No..it's my brother..he said a fox is gonna kill me and eat me.." The she-kit whimpered. Then she cried more. Hazel's eyes were warm. He sat beside the little kit and wrapped the tail around her. "He must be really mean to you.." Hazel said, calmly. The she-kit nodded. "T-Then he said that he's stronger and faster than me..and that if we have to fight then..i'll die.."  
She cried even louder. Hazel took his head on hers. "That must be awful, what a foxheart!" He said, growling. Gorse nodded. Dust's eyes narrowed. "Hmm..what is your name..and..who is your father and mother?" He asked. The she-kit had fear in her eyes. "Don't worry dear, we won't hurt you.." Gorse calmed the kit down. Hazel nodded. Dust dipped his head. "I-I am Stone..the weakest kit..and my siblings are Finch and Lion..Lion is the one..who has been threatening me.." She whimpered. "And..my mother is..White..and father..Owl.." Gorse's ears flattened. Dust's eyes narrowed. "Oh, i see..." He growled. "But, aren't you going back to them? They have a lot of food and..shelter..i think.." Dust staggered. "N-No..because there are foxes there..and that means that i'm a food too.." She staggered. "And i don't want to get near my brother.." She cried. "Don't worry young one, we will teach you to hunt..Gorse said. Dust nodded. Hazel purred.  
Stone calmed down a little bit and stood up. "B-But are there any foxes on the moor?" She asked. "No, i don't think so.." Hazel said. Dust's eyes narrowed. "Well, right..i haven't seen one.."  
He murmured. Gorse stood up. "Let's train her to hunt, shall we?" He asked. Hazel stood up. Stone had excitement in her eyes, but a lot of tears on her face. "So, let's see, can you smell anything?" Dust asked. Stone sniffed. "Well, only wind and..rabbits i guess.." Stone said. "Have you ever tasted a rabbit?" Gorse asked. Stone shook her head. "N-no..but mama always brings a vole or something...Which i don't like.." She whispered. Hazel purred. "Come on, follow the scent of rabbit then.." He purred. Stone followed a scent. And then she went into a hunting crouch. Hazel's eyes were shining with kindness. "Where did you learn that?" He whispered. "I was training on my own when my brother wasn't watching.." She whispered. Then she saw it. A rabbit was sitting there, eating some grass. Then Stone jumped and ran after the rabbit. The rabbit was very quick but she was faster. She aimed for the neck and bit it. The rabbit went limp and Hazel ran towards her, his eyes glowing with interest. "That was amazing! You're good at running aren't you?" He asked. "Yes.." She confessed. Then Gorse and Dust ran towards them. "Wow, you caught that all by yourself?" Dust asked. "You're even Better than White!" He purred. "White always hated the moor, but it seems like you have the spirit to live here.." Dust purred. Gorse purred too. "I did not think that Owl's daughter would be better at the moor than the forest!" Gorse purred. Stone's eyes widened. "Y-Yeah..i always liked the fresh wind on the moor than the trees and the climbing in the forest.." She confessed. "It feels being free!" She purred. "Let's go back to our den.." Gorse said, purring. "What about me? Will there be a nest for me?" Stone said, worried. "Don't worry, we have plenty of moss so you're welcome!" Dust purred while running. Then they walked in. Stone's eyes widened. "Wow! How peaceful!" She purred. Then Hazel dropped the rabbit and looked at the three cats. "Can we share this fat big rabbit?" he pointed at the rabbit. Stone purred and nodded. Gorse and Dust dipped their heads. Then they all lied down and begun eating the rabbit. But then, the bushes moved. 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Owl walked towards the river. He did not know how to fish, but wanted to hunt anyways. Four moons passed since Stone rejected her family. He sniffed the air for some prey but gasped as he smelled cats. Were cats living here? He crouched towards the river and stayed hidden. Suddenly, a cat jumped on top of him and clawed him. Owl gasped and threw the cat off. The cat fell off. It was a blue-grey tom with blue eyes. He had darker flecks along his back. The cat hissed. "What are you doing in our territory, Owl?!" He hissed.  
"H-How do you know my name?" Owl asked, his eyes widen. "Well..uhh..our father told us about you.." "OUR father? Are there more cats here? Do you have siblings?" Owl asked.  
"Well...it's only me and Dark...she's very young and..well..can't fish yet..but she can swim!" He purred. "And your name?" Owl asked. "I am Ember...and Dark is my little sister..  
she has muddy brown fur with some very dark orange eyes. You will know when you'll see her!" He purred. Owl's eyes narrowed. "But..why are you protecting your 'territory'?" Owl asked. "Well..it seems like cats want to hunt on our territory...but our father told us NOT to welcome strangers like OWL.." Ember hissed. Owl's eyes narrowed. "Who is your father then?" He asked. "Not important! You're uhh...totally a stranger...yeah!" Ember staggered. Owl's eyes narrowed. "And you fish and swim too?" He asked. Ember nodded. "Yes...we mostly eat fish because it's the best we have ever eaten! The rabbits on the moor tasted horrible!" He said. Owl's eyes narrowed. So they had a father from the moor? He took a step forward.  
"I-I have a family and..i would like to hunt here...i will not steal your fish of course!" He explained. Ember's eyes narrowed. "Hmph...well i can give you a free fish if you want..  
IF Dark thinks that it's okay..." He murmured. Then he dissapeared into the trees. Owl's ears flattened. Then a she-cat jumped out of the trees with Ember. It had to be Dark.  
"...hello.." She whispered. She smiled towards Owl. Owl smiled back. "Can he get a free fish his family is 'starving'.." Ember hissed to Dark's ear. Dark nodded. "Of course...  
every cat's family should be happy.." She purred. Then Ember ran towards the river.

Owl picked up the fish that Ember caught for him. He dipped his head and ran towards the trees. He sniffed the air and looked around. He then stopped and looked at the moor.  
He hasn't thought of ever hunting there, maybe he won't get caught hunting on their territory? He shook his head. No, it was too risky. He then continued towards the forest.

Owl walked into the den where Lion, Finch and White were lying. He dropped the fish. Then he saw that White caught two small mice, because Lion and Finch were both eating mice.  
Owl nudged the fish towards White. "Here...that's all i could find.." He murmured. White sniffed the fish. Then her eyes narrowed. "Uhmm...i'm a not a fish-cat...you know.." She laughed. Lion snorted. "I bet i could eat the fish faster than you!" He purred to Finch. Finch only looked at him coldly and continued eating the mouse. Owl's eyes narrowed and he turned towards White. "Owl? I uhh...went hunting in the moor yesterday..and i uhh.." White staggered. Owl looked at White. White was showing her paw. The whole paw was covered in blood and it was very injured. Owl's eyes widened. "I have to get help!" He stood up and continued looking at her paw. "Who did that to you?" He hissed. "Well, first i got a thorn in my paw...and then..i well..my paw got injured by the ginger tom that lives there.." She staggered. Owl's eyes widened. "Don't worry..i'll hopefully find someone who can help us!" He calmed her down. Then he ran out of the den. He sent a small request to starclan. PLEASE, SEND SOMEONE THAT CAN HELP MY MATE'S PAW.. He thought. Then he continued running in the forest and calling for help, sniffing the air. Suddenly, a twitch from the bushes made him jump. A grey she-cat with green eyes jumped out of the bushes. "Can you be quiet? Me and my mother are trying to sleep.." She hissed. "I-I need help! My mate's paw is bleeding insanely!" He yowled. The she-cat's eyes widened. "My mother can help! She can herbs very much!" She yowled. Then she ran towards the old badger-cave. Owl followed her. Then she stopped beside it. "My mother and i lives here...the badger mother got scared and ran away...i hope we didn't scare her too much.." She whispered. Then she ran in the cave. Of course, Owl followed her again. A long-legged grey she-cat was lying inside the cave, sleeping. It probably was the mother, because they both looked similiar. "Mom Mom! The paw bleeding accident has happened again!" The daughter yowled. "Calm down, Vine..  
huh?" The mother opened her eyes. She jumped when she saw Owl. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. "My mate has a paw bleeding! And..i heard that you can help..." Owl explained.  
He heard the name 'Vine' so he thought that the small kit's name was Vine. "Momma! Momma! You need to help him!" She yowled. The mother nodded. "Lead the way then.." She yawned.  
Owl nodded and ran out of the cave. He looked behind and saw that they were following him. Then he was leading towards their den. He sent a small thanks to starclan. Then he jumped into the den where his family was and stopped. Finch's eyes widened as Vine and her mother ran in. Owl sighed. "Calm down everyone! We're just here to fix..a bleeding paw.." Vine said. Her mother nodded. "Yes..you were right..i can smell the foul scent of blood even here..and you..must be the one?" She walked towards White. Whtie nodded and showed her the seriously injured paw. Finch's eyes widened. Owl's eyes narrowed. "What is your name...uh..may i ask?" Owl asked. Vine's mother looked at him, her eyes soft. "I am Morning..." She murmured. "Vine! Bring the herbs that..you know.." She yowled. Vine nodded and ran out of the den. Lion snorted and looked at Morning. "I bet she's just gonna poison Mother.."  
He hissed. Morning's eyes narrowed. "Haven't you learned your 'kit' any manners?" She asked calmly. Lion's eyes rolled. "I can take care of myself!" He growled. Finch's eyes narrowed.  
"Well..he is pretty rude now that you say it.." He said, when he sat down right next to Morning. Morning nodded. "I understand.." She murmured. Vine ran into the den, her mouth full of herbs. Then she dropped them beside Morning. "Thank you, dear.." Morning purred to Vine. Vine only smiled back. "Now..i need everyone to do what they had to do..and leave me and my business alone.." Morning murmured. Lion nodded and hurled himself on top of Finch. Owl gasped, but felt relief when he realized that Lion's clawws were unsheathed. He nodded and ran out of the den. Then he ran towards the moor. Hopefully there was some food on the moor, and hopefully he doesn't get caught.

It was raining. Owl was crouching. Owl jumped, but the rabbit was too fast. And suddenly, a cat jumped on the rabbit and bit it's throat. Owl froze as he realized that it's Gorse, his father. Gorse's eyes narrowed as he saw Owl. He walked towards Owl, his gaze was hostile. "What are you doing in our territory? Don't you have your own territory, you coward?" Gorse snarled. "W-Well...Father? Why are you being so aggressive towards me?" Owl asked. Gorse snorted. "That is a question that can't be answered..Sonny.." Gorse hissed.  
Owl jumped as he heard a lighting strike. His ears flattened. Gorse growled. "Now..you have your OWN family that you got to take care of!" He hissed. Owl's ears flattened as he heard the lightning strike closer. "F-Father calm down..why are you acting so weirdly?" He asked. "I guess it's time to tell you the truth...Owl.." Gorse's eyes darkened and he clawed the ground. "What truth?" Owl asked. "I am NOT your father..Owl.." Gorse snapped. Owl's ears flattened. "What? You're just kidding right?" He asked. Gorse shook his head.  
"NO, Owl, you're NOT my son!" Gorse hissed. "Explain..then!" Owl hissed. "We've got to take cover first.." Gorse hissed. "No..we'll be fine under the trees.." Owl hissed. Gorse snorted, but followed Owl. Then they sat down beside the giant tree. "So...explain...i know you're lying.." Owl hissed. "Don't you remember?! Your mother, Thunder...DIED!" Gorse hissed. Owl's eyes widened. "Well you already told me that my mother is dead!" Owl hissed. Gorse shook his head. "BUT THEN...MY MOTHER TOLD ME TO HUNT SOMETHING FOR YOU.." Gorse hissed. "And then..a fox attacked you and my mother...MY MOTHER SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR YOU, YOU COWARD!" Gorse snarled. "SHE DIED PROTECTING YOU! THEN I PROMISED THAT I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE...And treat you as my kit...BUT NOW?! I had to lie to you! IF YOU DIED..MY MOTHER WOULD BE ALIVE!" Gorse yowled. Owl's eyes widened. "Th-Then who was my father?"  
He asked. "Your father?! He left you and your mother all alone! I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF THE CAT I HATED THE MOST!" Gorse yowled. Now he began to cry. "And i can't keep the promise..  
because you're the one who killed my mother!" Gorse cried. "I'm afraid that i have to get my revenge..." Gorse growled. Owl's eyes widened. Suddenly, thunder hit the small tree beside the giant tree. And then, the small tree fell, leaving behind a big fog of smoke. Owl coughed, and ran away. Then he gasped. Gorse was still there. Then all the rain made the smoke dissapear and the fire. While that was happening, Owl heard a yowl of grief. It sounded like a tom. Owl ran towards the fallen tree. He gasped as he saw Gorse's head just popping out under the tree. His eyes were closed and blood was around him. Owl's eyes widened. He remembered all the time he learned how to hunt with Gorse..and how Gorse and him hunted. He felt tears in his eyes and let them run across his face. He yowled of grief and looked down. Gorse just told the truth..he wasn't Owl's real father. But..not only that..but Gorse died. Owl stood up. He looked at the moor. He had to tell everyone what happened. Then, he started to run towards the moor's camp. 


	6. Chapter 4

The Stars.  
Chapter 4:  
After Owl told everyone that Gorse was dead, they all gathered to bury him. But White and her kits would stay home, because they didn't know Gorse. And now they all gathered beside the four trees. Owl's ear twitched as he heard Dust hiss towards him. He looked up and saw Dust's cold eyes. Owl was about to ask what's wrong, but he kept being silent. Hazel stared at Gorse's body,  
his eyes full of sadness. Stone was sitting beside him, a bit taller now. She sighed and looked at Gorse too. Owl had was speechless when he learned the truth, and now he didn't know what to believe and what not to. He sighed and looked up at the sky. The raindrops in his eyes made him blink a couple of times. "We all will remember Gorse...for everything he did.." Owl said, quietly.  
Dust nodded. "Yeah...and we'll remember who killed him.." He whispered. Dust whispered loudly enough for Owl to hear. Owl's ears twitched. Did Dust blame him? "Excuse me?" Owl stood up, and glared at Dust. Hazel looked up, his eyes widen. Stone joined him. "Are you blaming ME for his death?!" Owl hissed towards Dust. Dust's ears flattened. He growled. "What if i do?" He smirked.  
"Well...then you're a fox-heart!" He hissed. "How would i kill him?" Hazel stood up with Stone. Owl looked at Stone, his eyes wide. "You look a lot fatter than before, Stone...how much are you eating? I bet eating rabbits is making you fat.." He hissed. Stone's eyes rolled. "Stop making me wanted to join you father, and no. I am expecting.." She hissed. Owl's eyes widened. "Wha- What is the meaning of this?" He hissed. Stone and Hazel froze. Then they slowly padded away. Owl hissed. "You didn't answer my question, daughter.." He stood in front of Stone and Hazel. Dust's eyes narrowed. "Ahem..get out of our way, mouse-brain.." Hazel snarled. Stone nodded. Owl hissed. "She's my daughter, you rabbit-breath!" He hissed. Hazel unsheathed his claws.  
"Ugh, will you give us a break? You already caused Gorse to die! Do not kill off your own daughter!" Dust yowled. Owl's eyes widened. Stone hissed quietly. Hazel stood in front of Stone, ready for a fight. Owl growled. "Just run off, MURDERER..." Dust hissed coldly. Owl's eyes widened as he heard the word 'murderer'. Owl twitched. "I DID NOT KILL HIM!" He yowled. Then he ran towards Dust, his claws unsheathed. Dust was ready and kicked Owl off, just in time. Hazel's fur twitched. Stone took a step back and ran away towards the moor. Hazel walked towards Owl.  
He growled. "Just scram.." Hazel hissed. Owl sighed. He let go of Dust's tail and walked away. Owl stared at his paws as he walked. He growled and then ran as he felt tears in his eyes. Then he stopped as he saw grey fur, which looked like Gorse's. He followed the fur all the way. He ignored rain that made his fur wet. He ignored the pain after he got called a murderer. He closed his eyes and whispered something. Then he fell as he crashed into the cat. He smelled the scent of the moor, but the river too. He then opened his eyes and saw Ember. Ember was staring at him coldly. Ember stood up and walked away, his eyes narrow. Owl walked towards Ember. "Are you okay? What were you doing at the four trees? He asked. Ember stopped and looked at Owl. "Our father got buried there.." He hissed. "And our father told us that YOU killed him.." Ember hissed. Owl froze. But he did not understand. "Uhh...so..your father is Gorse?" Owl asked, sitting down. Ember snorted. "Pretty much.." "And..who told you that i killed him?" Owl asked. Ember shivered. He snorted. "Hmph...nevermind.." "Come on, tell me! He was my..well..my father..too."  
Owl whispered. Ember's eyes widened. "Hm? Gorse never told me that he had kits with someone else already.." Ember mumbled. Owl looked down at his paws. "Just tell me.." Suddenly, some more grey fur landed on top of Owl. Owl screeched. "Hey!" He yowled. "Stop asking him stupid questions!" The grey cat growled. "Trout...just let go.." Ember murmured. The cat stepped off Owl,  
and stared coldly at him. "But he was annoying you!" Trout hissed. Ember narrowed his eyes. Owl twitched. "It's okay..i can leave.." He stood up, but he smelled milk scent. "Are you expecting or something?" He asked Ember. Ember coughed loudly. "N-No you mouse-brain..i'm a tom..." He snorted. Trout's eyes narrowed. "It's not your business anyways!" She hissed. Owl sighed and walked away.

White was sleeping. Morning sighed. Owl was sitting beside Vine, Lion, and Finch. "Dad? Is Mom gonna be alright?" Finch asked, his fur bristled. Lion snorted. "Stop calling them mom and dad,  
Finch. You're old now. You have to survive on your own!" Lion hissed. Finch's ears flattened. Vine looked at Lion. "Riight..and see how old i am? And i call Morning 'mom'!" Vine hissed. Finch's eyes widened. Owl was surprised that Vine was like that towards Lion. Finch twitched. "Y-Yeah...and..remember what you did to Sto-" Finch got cut off when Lion jumped on top of him. "Don't you dare to say the traitor's name!" Lion hissed. Vine snarled and kicked Lion so he fell off Finch. Finch took some steps back when Lion got up and snarled aggressively. Owl's eyes narrowed.  
"Do you want to fight?" Lion asked, unsheathing his claws. Owl watched as Finch and Vine backed up, their backs raised. Then he flinched as he heard Morning's yowl. "STOP!" She yowled. She took a couple of steps towards Owl. "Haven't you learned your kit some manners?" She hissed. "He might be a curse from the dark forest!" She snarled. Owl flinched. Then he hissed. "Don't you dare call my son something like that!" He stood up and hissed. Morning's ears twitched. "Yeah ask your ancestors if he's a curse then.." She snorted and walked back to White. White staggered and looked up. "I'm sorry for that Morning..he's still young.." White whimpered. Morning shook her head. "No need to apologize! Now sit still...the pain is coming back, eh?" Morning asked.  
Owl sighed. "And Owl, don't just sit there!" Morning hissed. White whimpered quietly and sighed. Then Morning looked back at White. "Ahem..Vine! Can you get some cobweb?" Morning asked Vine.  
Vine nodded and took a step forward, but was stopped by Finch. "C-Can i join in? I don't want to stay with HIM.." He looked at Lion. Vine purred. "Of course! Just don't get into trouble, okay?"  
She laughed. Finch nodded and followed her out of the den. Owl froze. "No, Finch. You're not going anywhere!" He yowled. The memory of Stone burned in his head. He didn't want Finch to end up like her. "Why?" Finch asked, his eyes narrowed. Morning snorted. "Let him go, Owl. Finch has to get a break from Lion.." Morning hissed. Owl looked at White, but she was only lying there.  
"Ugh, Fine but come back soon!" He yowled. Then the two cats headed out. Owl sighed. Then he stood up and walked out of the den. "I better get some prey.." He snorted. "White sure is gonna be hungry" He said as he ran out towards the owl tree. He stopped and sniffed the air. He flinched. The smell of marshes burned in his nose, and he coughed from the foul scent. He followed the scent and stopped as he saw a cat. What was a cat smelling like this doing in his territory?! He jumped, but the cat seemed to already smell him. And the cat turned and spat at his face.  
Owl groaned and fell. He growled. "What are you doing in our te-" "Hunting! That's what! You're just like the stubborn moor cats!" The she-cat hissed. She had mostly black fur, but half of her face's fur was tabby ginger. She also had blue eyes as she blinked. "Well..you smell of marsh! Do you live there? Don't you have prey there?" Owl asked. The cat snorted. "Yes and no, we have prey there..and my sister and i live in the dark marshes!" She hissed. "Who lives there?!And...why won't you hunt there, then?" The cat looked at her paws. "Well, i just learned that..  
there is prey here so..maybe i will take it..even though it's bitter.." She groaned. "Well if you're here to steal prey, then you have to fight for it!" Owl hissed. The she-cat's black-and-white tail wagged. "Well, if you want.." She snorted. Then without a warning, she hurled herself on top of Owl. Owl yowled as she clawed his fur, and bit his ear. Owl wanted to throw her off, but her claws were making her stay. Owl hissed and kicked as much as he could to get her off. "You wanted a fight- and here you have one!" The cat snorted. Then she relaxed her grip, causing her to fall.  
"Now, is this a to-someone-dies fight?" The she-cat snorted. Owl hissed as his fur was bleeding badly. His ear also stining. He hissed. "Well i have kits! You don't want to hurt a father,  
do you?!" Owl hissed. The she-cat snorted. "What a dumb rule...i got family too!" She hissed. Owl then gasped as he looked at the Owl Tree. "An owl is heading for us!" He yowled. The she-cat's eyes widened as she turned. That was when Owl sat his claws into her shoulders and dragged her into the tree. Then he pinned her. "You gonna kill me in cold blood?!" The she-cat hissed. "I'm just defending myself!" Owl hissed. The she-cat's eyes narrowed. Then she went limp. "Do what you gotta do, cold-blooded murderer.." She whispered. Owl yowled loudly. "YOU DARE CALL ME A MURDERER?!"  
He yowled. Then he was about to sink his teeth in her neck, but a grey silhouette pushed him off. He groaned, but his eyes widened. A pale grey she-cat hissed at him. "Have you got no respect, cat?!"  
She hissed. "Holly! Let's get outta here before you die!" She hissed. But the she-cat was only lying limp. "H-Holly? Are you dead?" She asked. Holly opened one eye, then the other. "Yeah..  
i think so.." She whispered. Holly stood up. "Am i in the dark forest?" She spat as she looked at Owl. "Calm down, Holly!" The pale grey cat whimpered. "You're alive! I think.." She whispered. Holly snorted. "Where is Brindle?" She asked. "Brindle is all right and well in the marshes" The pale grey she-cat said. "L-Lily...thank you for saving me.." Holly yowled, running towards the other cat. Owl guessed her name was Lily. "So...she hunted enough for all of us?" Holly asked. Lily nodded. "Yeah! A crow for each!" She purred. Owl took a step forward. "This is a nice meeting,  
but please leave our territory!" Owl hissed. "Alright! Let's go then..Lily.." Holly said, smiling. Lily nodded and walked away with Holly. Owl sighed. "More cats coming huh?" He asked himself.  
"Well, i still need to get prey for white.." He hissed under his breath.

White was lying in her nest, tired. She smiled as Owl walked in with a thrush for her. Vine and Finch were both sitting beside Morning. Owl's eyes narrowed as he didn't saw Lion in the den.  
He dropped the Thrush in front of White. "Where did Lion go?" Owl asked. White coughed but nodded. Then she began to dig in into the prey. Morning snorted. "He went out to...well..'train.."  
Morning mumbled. "Train?" Owl asked. "Yeah..he said that he saw you fight with some marsh cats..and he said they would be great exercise" Vine snorted. "What a self-" "Now Vine..don't be so rude..he'll learn some manners..right?" Morning murmured. Vine rolled her eyes. "I bet he will never be kind.." Finch hissed. Owl's ears flattened. "I will go speak with him..he's too young to be fighting grown-up cats.." He hissed. He took a step out of the den and followed the scent of Lion. It leaded him towards the marsh. Owl's belly began to hurt, because he was so worried about Lion. He then continued to run towards the marsh. A foul smell was in his mind, he didn't know why. Then a picture was in his head. A big, monster with a two-leg inside was running with full speed forwards him. He gasped and ran quicker. Then he blinked and it was gone. Was that a vision? His eyes widened as he heard a yowl in the air. He ran towards the yowl and stopped.  
Lion and..Lily, were staring at each other. He was about to ran towards them, but instead he hid in the bushes. "What?" Lily asked. "Fight me if you dare, you kit!" Lion hissed. Lily snorted. "Calm down, you lion.." Lily laughed. Lion's eyes widened. "What? Why? You're suppose to fight not-" "Now..why won't we find some prey together and share? You look hungry!" Lily purred.  
Lion coughed. "Uhh...excuse me?" Lion asked. "Why should we waste our time fighting when we can do something else?" Lily purred. Lion's eyes softened. "Uhh..thank you?" Owl twitched of amusement.  
He never heard Lion say 'thank you'. He gasped as he felt weight on his back. "Are you back for more?" A laugh came from the air. Holly was on top of him, her claws unsheathed. Owl shook her off.  
"I was just looking for my son, calm down!" He snorted. Holly's eyes widened. "HEY! Lily! What are you doing with that tree-cat?" Holly hissed towards Lily. Lily gasped and shivered. Owl walked towards Lion, his eyes narrow. "What are you doing out here, son?!" Owl hissed. Lion's eyes widened. "Oh-Uhh..Owl..what are you doing here?" Lion asked. "Answer me first!" Lion hissed. "What do you think you're doing?! Trying to fight a cat on your own?! Making a-" "Alright! I will go back to the den" Lion yowled. Holly looked at Lily. "And Lily, i expected you to defend your territory!  
Not to welcome cats into it!" Holly hissed. "You saw how he attacked me!" Holly snarled. Lily shook her head. "I'm sorry..but this tom.." Lily whispered. "This tom what?!" Holly hissed. Owl sighed. "Let's go.." He was on his way back to the trees.

Owl took a step in the den. White was looking healthy as ever. White looked angrily at Lion as she sat up. "LION! What were you thinking? To have gone like that.." She yowled. Morning snorted.  
"Well..prepare for a shout from your mother..Lion..Good luck.." Vine laughed. Finch smiled a small smile. White took a step towards Lion. Owl noticed that she was limping. Lion's eyes were still soft. And he stood still. "I-I see.." Lion sighed. Then he walked out with his mother. "How is White?" Owl asked Morning. Morning sighed. "The pain eased..and the blood is gone..But she is kind of tired sometimes.."  
Morning explained. Vine looked at Morning. "Yeah..and she might have a broke-" She was cut off when Morning covered her daughter's mouth with her tail. "What? I was just telling the truth!" Vine yowled. Finch sighed. Then he yawned. Owl took a couple of steps towards him. "You should get some rest, Finch.." Owl sighed. Finch nodded and walked away with Vine. Owl sighed. "Hopefully White will feel better.."

Some days later, White was a lot better. But she was still limping like something was wrong. And Lion was silent most of the time. Many times when he and Owl would hunt, he would look at the marshes. Vine and Finch would play together, while he was out hunting alone. But sometimes, he was hunting alone..too long. Morning said that he might be hunting in other territories or fighting with other cats. After that, Owl decided to follow Lion around. He stepped out of the den. Vine and Finch were wrestle-fighting, while White and Morning were smiling and talking.  
Lion was sitting alone while eating a thrush. "Hey! Lion..i need you to hunt.." Owl yowled. Lion's face brightened up. "Right..i will go..as fast as i can.." He nodded. Owl smiled a weak smile.  
He had to find out what his son was doing. It was from dawn to dusk he was out. And right now it was dawn. It was Lion's everyday routine. Lion stood up and ran out into the forest. White snorted.  
"There he is, off again as quickly as possible" Morning nodded. "Starclan knows what he does, huh?" Morning asked herself. Vine and Finch stopped wrestle-fighting. Finch yawned. He was six moons now. He stood up and sighed. "Momma! When can we hunt?" Finch asked. "Lion knows already how to hunt! And i can never go alone!" He murmured. Morning and White both sighed. "Alright..  
we'll take you both out..Right Morning?" White asked, smiling. Morning nodded. Owl sighed as he followed Lion's scent. He then gasped as he saw Lion in front of him, sniffing the air. Owl jumped into the bushes and looked out. Lion smiled and ran towards the marshes. THE MARSHES. Owl's eyes narrowed. He stood up and ran towards him. He gasped as he had the feeling that Lion wanted to fight one of the shaded marsh cats. Owl followed Lion around. Owl gasped as he scented a familiar smell. He jumped into the bushes as he realized who was coming towards Lion. Lion purred proudly as Lily touched his nose. Owl tried not to gasp as he saw the two cats sit together. "Hey! Lion! Let's hunt in the river!" Lily laughed. Lion backed away playfully. "N-No way!  
I'm not a fish-cat!" He smirked. Owl hissed under his breath. "Come on! It's gonna be fun! Besides, Dark was nice enough to learn us how to swim!" Lily giggled. "Alright! Let's hunt there!  
But no way in starclan i'm gonna learn to swim!" Lion laughed. "I'm just worried that my family will notice us together...what if they'll think it is suspicous?" Lion murmured. Lily sighed.  
"You're not alone, Holly is strict too.." Lily murmured. "But she's not your mother, is she?" Lion asked. Owl had enough. He quietly jumped out of the bushes and ran back to the forest. When Lion returned, she wanted to speak with him. 


	7. Chapter 5

The Stars.  
Chapter 5:

Owl looked at Lion, as Lion walked happily back into the forest camp. Owl unsheathed his claws. "Son..i need to talk with you.." Owl hissed. Lion flinched, and took a step back. "Where do you think you're going?" Owl hissed as he stepped closer towards Lion. Owl's fur bristled as he saw tears in his son's eyes. Lion closed his amber eyes and looked angrily at Owl. "Y-You should be happy, Owl! Th-That i'm happy.." Lion staggered. White and Morning looked both curious. Morning sighed and stood up. "Hey vine!" She yowled. The small grey she-cat stumbled towards her mother.  
"We're off to get some cobwebs..i think the bleeding is coming back.." Morning murmured. Vine nodded and followed her mother out of the camp. Owl dipped his head and looked straight at Lion.  
White sat beside Owl, joining in. Finch stood beside a leaf and stopped hunting it. Finch snorted and stood up, looking at Lion. Lion's ear flattened. "Wh-What do you want from me?" Lion asked.  
Owl snorted. "Can you explain why i've seen you with Lily?" Owl snarled. White gasped. Finch narrowed his eyes. Owl growled. Lion was prepared to run, but continued to stay where he was. "I-I..." Lion staggered. "You've been meeting privately, huh? I'm disappointed in you, son..i thought better of you.." White sighed. Owl nodded. "Oh, so you've got a mate now!" Finch yowled.  
"You fox-heart! Why did you fall in love with a marsh cat that attacked Owl?" Finch hissed. "I-I'm not-" But Finch was not done. "I thought my brother wouldn't betray me once more, but now..  
i was wrong!" Finch snarled. White's eyes narrowed. "Now..you have to have to get a punishment!" White hissed. Owl nodded. Lion took a step back. "B-But..I was only-" Lion staggered. But once more, someone cut him off. "You will stay in this camp for a moon, Lion. And after that..i hope you learned" Owl hissed. Lion stepped up. Finch ran towards him and pushed him back into place.  
"B-But it's boring in the camp!" Lion yowled. "Well at least you will learn!" Owl hissed. "I was only being happy! And you say that i can't meet her!" Lion yowled. The wind began to blow more.  
Owl's fur moved from it. Lion clawed the earth. Owl growled. "You only-" He was cut off by some whispering. He shivered as the wind blowed at him. He groaned and struggled to stand up. Suddenly,  
four cats jumped out of the bushes and headed right for them. Owl gasped as he recognized Stone and Dust. There was also a white she-cat with water-blue eyes. Hazel was there too. Owl gasped as Dust hurled himself on top of him. In the eye, Owl could see White fighting Hazel. Finch was fighting the big white she-cat. And Stone was fighting with Lion. Owl struggled under the weight and he fell. He then kicked Dust off. When Owl tried to face Dust again, the sun caught right into his eye. Owl yowled when he saw the sun and he fell down, covering his eyes. Dust smirked and clawed Owl's fur. Owl yowled and kicked Dust off again. Owl turned and saw Stone cornering Lion. Lion sighed. He said something but Owl was too far away. Stone nodded, and Lion ran away into the forest. Owl gasped. Then Stone looked at White. She hissed and helped Hazel with White. Owl's eyes widened as he felt claws into his shoulders. He got dragged and got bit into the ear. Owl yowled and kicked Dust off before he could rip his ear off. Owl took a big breath in and started talking. "Why are you attacking us?!" Owl yowled. Dust snarled. "Why, you killed Gorse! You murderer!" Dust snarled. Then he swiped at Owl, but he dodged quickly. "How many times do i have to tell you?! A tree fell on him!" Owl hissed. "yeah, and you pushed the tree so it fell!"  
Dust hissed. Owl's eyes widened. "I don't want any of this!" Owl yowled, his eyes wide. Dust snorted. "You won't get away that easily, murderer!" He snarled. Owl gasped as Dust was heading for his neck. Owl quickly ran and started to climb the tree beside him. "Coward!" Dust yowled. Then he ran towards the white she-cat and Finch. Owl sighed. He gasped as he saw Hazel and Stone pinning down White. Finch was injured very badly too. Owl looked around. Where is Morning? And where is Vine? Owl inhaled then yowled. Hazel was about to sink his teeth into White's throat,  
but he looked up. "STOP! This is not needed..everyone is badly hurt..." Owl yowled. Hazel rolled his eyes. Dust snorted. "You just don't want to admit your defeat, murderer! I'm fine, so come down here and admit that you're giving up!" Hazel hissed. Owl's ears flattened. "Please..just leave us alone.." Owl whimpered. "This is my family..and i-" "Yes, Yes, Yes! We understand! THIS is your family! What about Gorse?! He was your innocent father!" Stone yowled. Owl flinched. He remembered the truth and he sighed. "Leave now..please-" "What happened here?!" Owl heard Morning's yowl. Vine and Morning both looked shocked over the scarred cats. Dust rolled his eyes. "Fine..we'll leave.." Dust groaned. Hazel looked nervously at Morning. She looked at him, her eyes wide.  
She tried to say something, but she kept being silent. Hazel narrowed his eyes at her and as he walked towards the forest, he gazed at her coldly. Morning's grey fur shivered and she took a step back. Vine looked at Hazel, her eyes warm. Hazel nodded and walked away. Owl's eyes narrowed. What was that about? Owl jumped off the tree and gasped. White's wound was open again. Her paw was bleeding like crazy. There was blood everywhere. Morning gasped and quickly began to drag Finch and White towards the den. Owl's ear flicked. He stood up as Vine was heading towards him. "Wow, this fight was...bad wasn't it?" Vine asked. Owl nodded. "What was that with Hazel?" Owl asked. Vine's eyes widened for a moment. she quickly coughed and looked up at him. "Let's go inside and make sure that Finch, Lion, and White are okay..are you fine?" Vine murmured. Owl nodded. "I'm..fine- Wait!" Owl gasped. "Lion ran away!" Owl gasped. "I wonder where he- Wait! What?!"  
Vine yowled. Owl stood up. "I have to find him..he might be hiding in the marshes.." He snorted. Vine nodded. "Well..good luck.." Vine sighed. She scratched her ear with her paw and looked helplessly at the sky. Owl sighed and ran towards the marshes. He breathed quickly. He had enough. He had to take care of Lion so he never escaped. Owl tried to run as quickly as he could.  
Owl then stumbled across a tail and fell. He moaned and looked up. Holly was sitting in front of him. Holly yowled of pain. "HEY! You're stepping on my tail!" Holly yowled. Owl gasped and stood up. "What are you doing in our territory then? May i ask?" Holly snorted. "I-I was only searching for my son..Lion.." Owl explained. "He ran right after we had a fight.." Holly's eyes narrowed. "Yup, you had a fight. I can clearly see that" She pointed at the clawmarks on his shoulder. Owl sighed. "Have you seen him?" Holly flinched. "I have some very bad news.." She snorted.  
"Lily has gone too..." Holly looked down at her paws. Owl's eyes widened. Lion and Lily..were both together?! Owl sighed. "Can you help me find him?" He asked. Holly snorted. "Oh yes! Brindle!  
Come here!" She yowled. A black she-cat with white paws, a ginger tail and ginger scruff fur was running towards them. Her green eyes glowed with interest. "This is my sister..Brindle..and This is..Owl..i think.." Holly snorted. Brindle smiled. "Nice to meet you..so you're looking for Lily too?" Brindle asked. "Yeah-no..I'm looking for my son..and he could have possibly gone with Lily..because they were secretly meeting.." He explained. 


	8. A small view from the other groups

The Stars.  
How the marsh cats came to the forest and more.

Lily, Holly and Brindle were all walking in the forest. Lily stopped and panted. "How long do we have to go?" Lily asked. Holly sighed. "We DO have to find a home to live in, you know.."  
Brindle's eyes softened. "Hmm..Holly? Can we check the marsh right there?" Brindle asked, pointing at the marsh. Holly snorted. "Alright..but..if there is prey there.." She snorted. Lily nodded and followed Brindle. Then she gasped as she saw a frog jump in front of them. The frog jumped quickly forward a swamp. Brindle gasped. "What a beautiful creature!" Brindle purred. Lily snorted. "It's disgusting!" She made a disgusted face. Holly snorted. "Prey is prey, frogs are frogs. They're delicous as they are.." Holly snorted. "Anyways..see that fallen tree over there?"  
Holly pointed at a fallen tree. It had a small hollow in it. Definetly big enough for all of them. There was also a swamp just beside it. Brindle sighed. "I'll hunt something at the swamp,  
you go to the forest!" She yowled as she ran towards the swamp. Holly rolled her eyes. "Well it seems like she's lucky...i wanted to hunt frogs.." Holly murmured. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Should we check the moor?" She asked. Holly nodded. "The moor might have some rabbits...it's bitter..but i guess food is food.." Holly sighed. Then they both headed for the moor.

At the moor:

Dust looked at his paws as he hissed under his breath. "I KNOW that Owl killed him.." Dust snarled. Stone swallowed some of the rabbit. "Hrmm..i mean.." She mumbled. Hazel snorted. "You're missing your mate, huh?" He asked. Dust began to blush. "H-Hey! He was my friend! We're only that!" He murmured. Hazel and Stone laughed quietly. Feather, the new white she-cat was standing beside Dust. "I know how it is to lose someone.." She sighed. She purred beside him, trying to make him calm down. But Dust only hissed at her. Feather's ears flattened. "Just trying to cheer you up.." Feather explained. Dust looked at his paws. "The only thing that'll cheer me up is to see Gorse again.." He whimpered. "See? You two are clearly love-birds!" Hazel laughed. Stone sighed. "Oh Hazel.." She snorted. Feather took a step towards Hazel. "Maybe he really loved Gorse...as a friend?" Feather asked. Hazel dipped his head. "Hm..see?" Feather said. Dust clawed the grass. The wind howled in his ears. Suddenly, he shivered. "Hmph..we should attack their camp!" Dust said without hesitating. Hazel's ears flattened. Stone's eyes widened. Feather took a step towards him. "What if you'll lose someone important in this battle too?" Feather asked, worried. Dust snorted. "Death is death! Stone! Didn't you want revenge on your brother for calling you weak?!" He asked. Stone looked down at her paws. "W-Well..now that you mention it.." She whimpered. "Actually.." She looked up. "I cannot fight i'm-" "Yes, Yes! I know it! But look at you! Do you look fat? No! You will be as strong as ever in the battle!" Stone sighed. "Alright..when will we attack?" She asked. Dust then froze. He could smell some swamp smell in the wind. He stood up and walked out of his camp. He then hissed. A black-and-white she-cat was standing in front of him. Half of her face had ginger fur. She had green eyes also. The white she-cat beside her froze. Stone walked up behind Dust. Dust snarled. "What are you doing here?!" He asked, hissing. "This is our territory!" He growled. The black-and-white she-cat froze. "Greetings,  
i am Holly! This is Lily, and we're new here..so we're kind of..starving..could we get some prey here?" She asked nicely. Dust scoffed. "Prey is leaving and coming, stranger! Why should we welcome someone like you here? You smell of..the pine trees!" He growled. Holly smiled nervously. "W-We're asking nicely..and you're saying no?" She asked, her eyes widen. Lily shivered beside her. Dust flinched. This she-cat was acting weird. He coughed. "Ahem..yes..we said no.." He groaned. Holly unsheathed her claws and clawed the earth. "Oh, do you think surviving is easy?! Being almost eaten by dogs! Almost killed my monsters! How ruthless are you?!" She yowled angrily. Lily froze beside her and took a step back. Dust sighed. "We're sorry, but we've been through..a lot..the forest cats have been causing problems.." He explained. Holly rolled her eyes. "So cats live there too? Sounds like an excuse to me! Come on, Lily! Let's hunt there!"  
She yowled. Lily nodded and followed her. Dust sighed. "Strange that Holly..she seems insane.." He whispered. Then he walked back to his camp.

At the River:

Trout picked up the carp and carried it to Ember. Ember snorted. "Is that all you can find?" He asked. Dark looked at Ember. "Don't be so harsh towards her! She's your mate!" Dark scolded her brother. Ember shrugged. "Well you know why i'm angry.." He hissed. "I'm really sorry for the loss of your father.." Trout whispered. "I wish i could meet him once.." She murmured. Ember sighed.  
"I'm sorry too though..i shouldn't have treated you like that.." Ember murmured. Trout shook her head. "No i'm so-" Dark coughed. Ember looked at his sister angrily. "What? I can cough right?"  
Dark laughed quietly. Then she stopped. "Ugh, it's boring out here...i wish something fun would've happened.." She mumbled. Ember thought for a second. Trout sighed as she took a bite out of the carp. Dark coughed more. Trout looked worried now. "Are you okay? You look kind of sick.." She murmured. Ember looked at Dark quickly. She looked healthy as always. "Hmm...maybe we should do..a competition!" Ember smirked. "Who catches the most fishes wins!" He smirked. Dark nodded. "Let's do that! At least something will happen.." She sighed. "Oh, so you want a battle, huh?"  
Trout asked, her eyes narrow. Dark hissed towards her. "I'm not a fox-heart.." She snarled. "Hmph..then what do you mean by fun?" Troat snorted. "Only my brother will know!" Dark hissed. Ember yowled. "That's enough! Alright..because Dark can't fish properly..Troat! You will be fishing with Dark! I'm fast enough to handle myself, and you need to work on your bond!" Ember explained.  
Troat sighed. "Fine.." Her eyes rolled. Dark looked down at her paws. "Alright...when will we start?" She asked. 


	9. Chapter 6

The Stars.

Four days passed since the fight. Owl had enough. He couldn't just sit there and wait for Lion to come back! Holly and her sister searched through the marsh, and didn't find them. Owl and his family checked the forest too, but there was no sign of Lion and Lily. Owl stood up and looked down. Morning and Vine were talking about herbs, while White was sleeping in the den. Finch looked up at Owl. "C-Can't you search for him..at the moor? Maybe he decided to join..Stone.." Finch staggered as he sat beside Owl on the rock. Owl sighed. "I don't think Stone has forgiven Lion. And Lion hates to hunt on the moor so i don't think that he would be there.." Owl explained. Finch's ears twitched. "What about the river?" He asked. Owl snorted. "It's worth a try..do you miss him?" Owl murmured. Finch flinched. "No! I just want him to suffer because he made me suffer..watching my sister leave me.." Finch mumbled. Owl nodded. "I understand.." He said, jumping off the rock. He walked towards Morning. "How is White?" He asked. Vine looked kind of worried, but said nothing. Morning looked up at Owl. "She's..fine..her wound is..fine.." Morning staggered.  
Vine looked angrily at Morning. "No she's no-" Morning covered Vine's tail before she could continue. "And what do you want with her?" Morning asked. "I want her to join me by finding Lion.."  
Owl explained growling. Morning nodded. Then she froze. "B-But...don't you think that Lion is happy where he is?" Morning asked, her eyes narrow. "Well, he didn't make ME happy..so we'll make him NOT happy too.." Finch groaned. Morning sighed. "I hope you're happy about what you're about to do.." Morning growled. Vine looked down at her paws. "Morning? Can we go with them?" Vine asked.  
Morning shook her head. "No..we should learn about more herbs..now..what about catmint?" She asked. "Leaf-fall is coming and we have to collect everything we can!" Morning growled. Vine nodded.  
Owl walked in the den. White was eating a thrush. She stood up as she saw Owl. "So? Where are we heading now?" She asked. Finch growled. "We're going to find Lion!" White nodded. "I'm follwing then.."  
She murmured. Owl nodded and walked out of the den, leading towards the river.

Owl looked around and sniffed. He hoped that Ember and his sister wouldn't be at the river right now. Owl's ears twitched as he heard the water in the gorge. He sighed. "Still no sign of Lion?" He asked as White was heading towards him. "No..i think it's hopeless.." She sighed. But Owl's ears twitched as he saw Finch running towards them. "I-I found them! They're eating a fish beside the river!" He yowled. Owl hissed. "Be quiet! We have to check what's going on!" He hissed. Finch's eyes narrowed and he nodded. Then White and Owl followed Finch. Owl could smell the marsh scent even back here. He then saw Lion and Lily sitting together. Lion was sharing a fish with Lily. Lily purred as she took a bite of the fish. "Oh can't we just attack him?!" Finch hissed.  
Owl's eyes narrowed. "Let's watch them a little bit..alright?" He asked. Finch twitched of fury, but continued watching. Lion sighed. "Well at least we got that nice river cat that gave us..this..fish.."  
Lion smiled. Lily nodded and smiled back. "True! We should make friends with everyone! Then they'll welcome us and stuff!" She purred. Lion purred too. "Well..not everyone..my father already knows..about us.." Lion's gaze darkened as he said that. Lily sighed. "I know that you miss your father..but i miss Holly too..and we were close friends..." She explained. Lion nodded. "Owl didn't understand that i was in love...But at least my sister, Stone understands" He murmured. Lily sighed. "Well we have a nice nest here..and Trout is welcoming us to eat with them!" Lily purred.  
Lion nodded. "Well, i don't want to learn to swim but i guess if we gotta live by the river then we got to learn how to swim.." Lion shrugged. Lily laughed. Finch clawed the earth beneath him.  
"That's enough.." He growled and jumped out of the bushes. Owl gasped and tried to call Finch back, but Finch stood still. White sat beside Owl. Owl was about to run out of the bushes, but White stopped him.  
"Hey, if Lion is attacking then we'll jump out of the bushes, okay? Let's see if Finch can handle himself first!" She explained. Owl's ears flattened but he stood still. "Hello, traitor.."  
Finch hissed. Lion's ears flattened as he saw his brother and he stood in front of Lily. "What do you want?" He snarled. "You're coming back home!" Finch hissed. Lion shook his head. "No,  
LILY is important to me! Not my heartless brother!" Lion hissed. Finch stood up. "Oh really? After you got Stone in the moor group. AND you clawed my ear. AND you left your family to die in the battle!" Finch yowled. Owl's eyes widened. White flinched. Lily's eyes widened. "L-Lion...what is he talking about?" Lily asked. "I did it for you..Lily..I left my family for you.." Lion explained. Lily's ears flattened. "I-I'm speechless.." Lily whispered. Finch's eyes rolled. "Shut up Lion! You're a liar and a traitor to our family!" Finch snarled. He unsheathed his claws.  
Owl jumped out of the bushes, and White did so too. Lion hissed. "If i need to fight for freedom, then i will!" He hissed. Then he ran towards Finch, But Finch quickly jumped out of the way and ran towards Lily. Lion yowled and ran towards them, but Owl pinned him down. Owl groaned as Lion tried to kick him off. "Calm down, Lion! We're not here to fight!" Owl growled. Lion hissed.  
White helped to hold Lion down. "Listen, Lion. You've got to go back to the forest camp!" White hissed. Suddenly, Owl heard a yowl. Lion kicked him off as he relaxed his grip. Then Lion gasped.  
He ran towards the gorge cliff. Owl yowled and ran towards him too. Lion looked down with Owl. Owl's eyes widened. Lily was holding a branch between her teeth that was stuck in the cliff. Then she used her claws. "H-Help!" She yowled. Owl's ears flattened. Finch was down there too. But Finch was just sitting there, watching as Lily slowly fell down. Then Finch stood up and began to shake the branch so it cracked. Lily yowled of fear. Lion gasped. "Don't you dare!" He yowled at Finch. Finch smirked. "Try me.." He snarled, clawing the branch. Then the branch broke apart, and Lily fell off. Lion yowled and quickly jumped down. "LILY!" He yowled. Finch ran up towards Owl and White. Lion yowled loudly. "LILY! Hold my paw!" Lion yowled. Owl stood still, not moving.  
Lion's eyes were full of tears as he tried to reach for Lily. Lily began to cry too. "I hope we might meet again..Lion.." She whispered. Then the branch broke completely and Lily fell into the gorge. Lion yowled. "NOO!" Owl then shivered. What did he just watch? Did he just watch his own son murder his other son's mate? White and Owl were both frozen. Lion cried into his paws as Finch watched the last of Lily's fur dissapear into the water. Lion yowled loudly in dispair, and Owl's ears even began to hurt. He turned to see Trout and Ember standing beside the trees they came from. "What is happening here?" Ember asked. Trout's ears flattened. Finch sighed. "Well, the job is done. I'm going back to camp.." Finch explained. Owl tried to stop him, but he was too quick for him. Owl sighed and walked down the cliff. He began to drag Lion by his scruff. Lion didn't hesitate and only stood limp. Owl dropped Lion. White looked at Lion, her eyes widen. Trout looked around. "Where is that nice she-cat that we saw earlier?" Trout asked Lion. Lion covered his face with his own paws. "Sh-She's dead..." He staggered. Trout's ears flattened. "O-Owl..do you have something to do with it?" She asked. Owl twitched of fear. "Uhh..Me and Lion need to speak. NOW.." He said. Then he dragged Lion back to the forest. White stood behind and dipped her head at Trout and Ember. Trout's eyes widened. "I wonder what happened.." She whispered. Ember's ears flattened. "Isn't it obvious? Lion said that Lily fell into the river-" "Wait! Can you swim?  
Can you try to save her?" Trout asked, her eyes wide. Ember sighed. "I cannot swim in the gorse though!" Ember explained. Trout sighed. "Well try!" She yowled. Ember nodded and began to run towards the gorse. 


	10. Chapter 7

Nine lives.

Lion was lying at the corner his gaze dark and depressed. Owl sighed. "Listen son, I just want to talk with y-" "Yeah right! What if White died? Would YOU be happy?" Lion cut him off hissing.  
"How could you watch my mate to literally be murdered!?" Lion snarled. He twitsted and looked at Finch, his eyes full of coldness, but also of fear. Finch was just sitting with Vine, purring.  
Morning was sorting herbs. White was looking angrily at Lion. "You shouldn't have gone with that marsh cat, Lion!" She growled. Lion whimpered. "She was expecting kits, you know.." He whispered.  
Owl's ears flattened. So..Finch killed Lily AND her kits? Owl froze. "Listen..Lion. What about me? I lost Gorse and he was my..ahem..my father.." Owl staggered. Lion snorted. Then he mumbled something. Owl could not hear it. "Hm?" His ears flattened as he saw Lion's eyes look murderous. "He was your 'father'?" Lion asked. Owl shivered. How did Lion know? "Y-Yes?" Lion staggered.  
Lion snorted as he took his head on his paws. "I'm not leaving this den..I'm not gonna eat anything..I'm gonna starve.." Lion whispered, his eyes full of tears. "No you won't!" Finch snorted.  
"Stop whining and get back to work!" Finch hissed. Lion's ears flattened. "Easy for you to say, murderer! You don't have a mate!" Lion hissed. Finch snorted. "Well i wouldn't be dumb enough be mates with a marsh cat!" Finch snorted. Lion stood up. "At least once, i was happy and you had to ruin it for me!" Lion yowled. Vine's ears flattened, but Morning told her to focus on sorting herbs. Lion's eyes were full of tears. Finch yowled and hurled himself on top of Lion. Lion yowled, and tried to throw Finch off, but Finch sank his claws into his fur, staying on. Lion hissed and fell on the floor. Then he started rolling, and Finch fell off Lion. Lion hissed and raked Finch's muzzle, causing him to fall. Owl then froze. What was he doing? Was he just sitting there and staring while the two brothers were fighting? But he felt his paws get stuck into the ground. He couldn't move. Suddenly, he jolted and Morning was pinning him down, snarling at him. "Owl! What do you think you're doing? Watching your sons fight and not helping?!" She snarled. Owl tried to move, but she was still holding him. "I-" "Your excuses are NOT helping,  
Owl!" Morning hissed. Owl looked at the corner of his eye. Vine was holding Finch. Finch was panting, his muzzle scratched. But wait, where was Lion? Morning hissed. "You're a dumb excuse for a father, Owl! I've..seen worse..but you just watch them fight to death?" Morning snarled. Owl's eyes widened. "I was just tryi-" "Right! Right..I might as well leave!" Morning hissed.  
Owl gasped. "You-You're the only one who know the herbs! What if we get injured?" He asked, while Morning was getting off him. "Well then..You've got to learn from your mistake.." She groaned. Owl's ears flattened. "You're the most murderous family i have ever heard of to be honest.." Morning hissed. "I bet you'll get them killed while i'll be gone, Now. Vine, follow me!"  
She hissed. Vine stood still and looked at Finch, her eyes wide. "I-I cannot leave..mother.." Vine staggered. Morning's ears flattened. "B-But..you're the only one-" She whispered. Vine shook her head.  
"I'm sorry but i'm staying with Finch.." She whispered. Finch twitched and looked at Vine, purring. Morning took a step back. "Y-You've changed...daughter..." Morning sighed. "I thought you learned from your father.." Morning said coldly at Vine. Vine twitched of fear. "W-Wait.." Vine gasped. "You're JUST like your father.." Morning hissed. Then she ran out of the den.  
Vine gasped and yowled of fear. "Mother wait!" She followed Morning out. What was so special about their father? Owl's ears twitched. Then he turned and saw White walking towards him, angrily.  
"That is right, Owl. Why didn't you move a paw to help our sons?" White asked, her ears twitched. "They were about to murder each other!" She hissed. Owl's ears flattened. Was he the bad one?  
He looked down at his paws. "Right..sorry.." He staggered. Lion spat out blood. Then he drew his paw around his mouth, that blood was dripping out of. Finch snorted as he licked his paw and drew it across his bloody muzzle. Vine's eyes widened. "Don't worry Finch. I'll help your muzzle.." She calmed Finch down. Finch purred. Lion snorted. "Of course Finch, You heartless cat.."  
He hissed towards Vine. Vine's ears flattened of fear. Finch hissed. "I could kill you if you want.." Finch hissed. Lion nodded and smirked. "If i'm going to the dark forest, you're coming with me!" He unsheathed his claws. Owl ran towards Lion. "Calm down!" He hissed. Lion's eyes narrowed. "You're not my father.." He hissed. Owl froze and took a step back. The memories flooded through him. Gorse was standing in front of him. "Wh-You're alive?" Owl asked. Gorse unsheathed his claws. "You're not my son.." Gorse hissed. Then he launched for Owl's throat. Owl yowled of fear and fell down, covering his eyes in his paws. He whimpered loudly and began to cry. Owl twitched of fear, ready for the pain. Then he looked up and saw Lion's golden eyes stare in his.  
Lion froze when he saw his father crying. Owl froze as he saw his own son. He staggered and quietly sat up. Finch was looking at Owl, his eyes wide. Vine was frozen in a sitting pose. Owl staggered as he tried to find words, but couldn't say anything. White stood beside him. "O-Owl? Are you okay?" She asked, worried. Owl looked at her, his eyes wide. "I-I'm fine.." He staggered.  
"Look what you did! You scared the crap out of Owl!" Finch hissed towards Lion. Lion looked at Owl, his eyes wide. "I-I..." Lion staggered. Suddenly, rain was pouring outside. Lion's eyes widened of fear. Owl sighed. "It's fine.." He sighed, wiping the tears out of his eyes with his paw. Suddenly, Hazel jumped into their den. Hazel sighed loudly. "I need to tell you cats something.:"  
He said, his gaze on Owl. Then he froze. "What happened to that tom right there?" He asked. Owl realized that his face might still be full of tears. He quietly sighed. "What is it?" Owl asked.  
"You see, we agreed on a meeting.." He explained. "The moor cats, Marsh cats and river cats also are gonna meet us by the four trees..are the forest cats gonna come?" He asked. Owl wiped more of his tears out. "Won't it start a battle?" He asked. Hazel froze and shook his head. "N-No..But.." He staggered. "An old she-cat threatened me so..you better come.." He staggered. "She's pretty scary, ya know..She almost made a tree fall..oh starclan..she was scary.." Hazel whispered. Owl staggered. Was that Morning he was talking about? "Oh dear..i would die-" "Alright!  
Stop moaning! We will come to the gathering!" Finch cut him off, hissing. Hazel snorted. He looked at Lion. "Poor guy.." Hazel whispered under his breath. He looked coldly at Owl. "See you too.." He murmured. Then he walked away. Owl froze as he remembered the cold stare that every moor cat gave him when Gorse was buried. Owl twitched of fear. "Lion is staying!" Finch hissed.  
"Why should i stay? You're the one whining.." Lion snorted. Finch's ears flattened. "All of us are going!" Owl hissed. White nodded. Vine twitched of fear. "So if everyone is coming...is Morning coming too?" She asked. Lion's ears flattened. "It seemed like she wanted to be alone.." He murmured. Finch snorted. "How do you understand that, fox-heart?" Finch asked. Lion snarled.  
The small claw-mark on his throat made it look like he was dying, as he coughed. White gasped and ran towards Lion. Owl twitched of fear. He walked out of the den. He looked up at the sky.  
"Gorse...are you watching us right now?" He asked as the rain poured into his eyes. The grey clouds were moving slowly. Owl sighed and looked down at his paws. "I-I'm sorry.." He staggered.  
Suddenly, he heard something crack. He turned quickly and gasped as he saw green eyes in a tree. "Gorse?!" He yowled, standing up. The green eyes narrowed. "Gorse is not here i'm afraid.."  
The green eyes spoke. It was a she-cat's voice, and it sounded cracked. He saw that the she-cat's eyes were full of tears. "You've been through something?" Owl asked. The green eyes snorted.  
"B-Be quiet.." The green eyes spoke. "I'm sorry for your suffering.." She whispered. Owl looked up at the green eyes. They began to dissapear. "You shouldn't go to the meeting..." The green eyes said, dissapearing. Owl snorted. "I'm not listening to some weird green eyes!" He hissed. He looked around, searching for the green eyes. But he couldn't see them. He snorted. "You still didn't answer me!" Owl yowled. But he couldn't see the green eyes anywhere. He sighed and walked away.

The full moon was glowing, and Owl was leading towards the four trees. Lion was being dragged by White. He was too lazy to walk. Finch snorted. Vine was walking with Finch. She purred as Finch whispered something to her. Owl's ears flattened as he remembered the green eyes. They were so mysterious, and they told him NOT to go to the meeting. Owl sighed and prepared. If a cat attacked, he would be ready. He sniffed the air. He then stopped as he saw many cats sit beside the trees and chat. He froze as he recognized Dust's cold gaze. He continued walking,  
trying to ignore it. But it gave him goosebumps, and he looked down at his paws. He then couldn't move. He gasped as he remebered his father's cold gaze as well as Dust's and the green eyed cat's. White ran beside him. "Are you okay, dear? It looked like you would collapse!" She quickly meowed. Owl sighed. "I'm fine" He coughed. He then walked towards the meeting cats. He sat down as he looked at the cats. Ember and Troat were there. They looked at Finch coldly. Owl's ears flattened more. Was his family the most hated family? Finch said something to Vine as she laughed. Owl coughed and looked at his cats. He then recognized Holly. His ears flickered as he saw her sit alone. He walked towards her. "Are you okay? You seem..alone.." He said. Holly snorted.  
"How can i be alright if my friend is gone?" She spat. Owl's eyes widened. "I'm sorry..i just..I'm kind of angry.." Holly hissed. Owl nodded. "I understand.." He mumbled. "Lion has been kind of lazy when he returned too.." He sighed. Holly's ears twitched. "Uh-huh.." She murmured, scratching her ear. "Where is Brindle?" Owl asked. Holly froze. "She's still searching, duh.."  
She snorted. "What a dumb question.." Owl froze. "She is..searching for..Lily?" He staggered. Holly nodded. "That's correct..have you seen her?" She looked at Owl, her blue eyes cold. Owl froze. "Uhh.." He looked down at his paws. He couldn't possibly say that Lily fell into the gorge. Holly snorted. "You know something..." She hissed. Owl felt like he would collapse. Holly was..sly. He coughed. "Uhmm.." He thought about what he would say. It didn't last long, because Ember and Trout ran towards Holly. "Hello..Holly was it?" Trout asked. Holly nodded. "Right..  
anything you wanted to say?" She asked. Ember nodded. "It's about-" He stopped talking as he saw Owl. "Ahem..can we speak alone?" He asked Holly. Holly nodded. "With pleasure.." She smirked. Owl felt like he would throw up. He looked around. Vine, White and Finch were talking. Owl froze when for some reason, Lion was talking with Stone, Hazel, Feather, and Dust. Owl stood up quickly. Was Lion gonna tell the moor cats to attack them? He walked towards them. Hazel was sitting beside Stone, smiling and nodding. Lion smiled back. Owl did not want to disturb them, he just wanted to hear what they were talking about. His ears twitched. "I understand you..brother..i...felt love too.." Stone murmured. Lion nodded happily. "At least you understand me!" He purred. Hazel nodded. "What? Do you think Stone is fox-hearted?" he snorted. Owl flinched. Was Hazel calling him and his family fox-hearts? He listened for more. "of course not! At least Stone understands love!" He smiled at his sister. Stone purred back. "So..what happened next?" Dust asked, his tail flickering. Lion looked down at his paws. Feather stood beside Lion. "Are you okay, dear?" She asked. "We understand you.." She purred as she took her head on top of his. Lion sighed. "I'm glad you do. But then...Owl and White pinned me down.." He explained. Dust snorted. "Cruel. As always.." He snorted. "If he killed his father..he would kill you right?" He asked. Owl twitched of both fear and fury. Lion's ears twitched. "You see..i got up the last second..when i heard Lily's yowl.." He explained. Feather's eyes widened. "I heard about Lily..." She sighed. "Oh yeah..that secret friend you had?" Dust asked. Feather nodded. "She was so nice.." She sighed. "And to hear that her life had come to an end.." She murmured sadly. Owl twitched. Was that tears in her eyes? Feather quickly wiped her eyes with her tail. "Continue.."  
She said to Lion. "I wanted to help her..But i thought Finch would..and at that time..he KILLED her. He broke the branch she was holding, and she fell helplessly into the water.." Lion whispered.  
Dust's ears flattened. Stone's and Hazel's eyes widened. Feather sighed. "So she drowned.." Feather cried quietly. Owl's eyes widened. Really? REALLY? Feather was crying? He twitched of fear as he remembered watching Lily falling into the gorge. Lion looked down at his paws. "And now they're keeping me as their prisoner.." Lion mumbled. Dust's ears flattened. "you should join us,  
they're only heartless and so!" Dust hissed. Lion's eyes widened. "After what i did to Stone?" He asked. Stone sighed. "I forgive you brother. And i understand you" She explained. Hazel purred.  
"I guess one more cat in our group!" Hazel smiled. Owl had enough. He stood up and walked towards Lion. Lion froze as he saw his father heading towards him. "Excuse me?" Owl asked. "But you're not leaving your family!" He hissed. Dust's eyes narrowed. He scoffed and smirked. Hazel's eyes narrowed. Stone stood up and walked beside her brother. "Excuse you. I am his family..right?"  
Stone hissed. Owl's ears flattened. Feather's eyes softened. "We do not want anything to happen now, do we?" She asked Owl. "Please..just leave your son..he's in good paws-" "NO! He is OUR family!" Owl cut her off. Feather's eyes widened. "I was trying to be kind.." She explained, her eyes wide. Owl snorted. "You're not tricking me!" He hissed. Dust scoffed. "If your son is happy with us, please leave him with us!" Dust hissed. Owl's eyes widened. Was his family being teared apart? First Gorse, died by a tree. Then Stone left him. THEN Finch was being murderous,  
AND THEN Lion was leaving too? He was trying to say something, but a 'whoop' cut him off. His ears twitched and he turned. Holly was bouncing up and down from happiness. Trout was smiling widely and Ember was purring. Holly jumped towards the cats and realized she made a dumb sound. "Sorry, i do that when i get excited.." She smiled in embarrassment. Owl's ears twitched.  
What made Holly so happy? He asked himself. Lion snorted. "What made her so happy?" He asked. Dust scoffed. "Okay, who gave Holly some catmint?" He asked Trout and Ember. Trout laughed into her paw, while Ember whispered something to Dust. Dust's eyes widened. "What the-" He went silent as he looked at Owl. He nodded at Ember and walked away. Owl's ears flattened as he saw Finch heading towards Holly. Vine looked surprised, but she continued to talk with White. Owl sighed. "Lion..please..don't leave your family..you know we love you.." He said to Lion. Lion looked down at his paws. "Well Finch OBVIOUSLY hates me..." He hissed. Owl sighed. "I know, but White and I-" "What? You just watched my mate get freaking murdered by my BROTHER! These cats would obviously help!" he hissed. "You shouldn't have gone to the gathering.." The green-eyed cat's voice echoed in his mind. He then knew that he made a big mistake. He looked around, searching for the green eyes. But only her voice echoed in his mind. "You should've listened.." "Owl?" Owl heard Lion's weak voice. "Why should i listen to some green eyes?" Owl staggered. "Where are you anyways?" He looked around. A paw nudged him, but he ignored it. "I'm not around when you see..but i'm aruond when you sleep.." The voice rang in his mind. Owl yowled in fear. suddenly, a cat was on top of him and shaked him. Owl's sight was back to normal, but it was still a little bit blurred. "Huh?" Owl murmured. Lion was on top of him. "Are you okay?" Lion asked. Owl looked up. Lion's worried eyes were looking at him. Owl stood up, shaking. "I'm fine.." He explained. He looked around. Holly, Trout and Ember's eyes were widen. White, Finch and Vine's jaws were wide. Dust's eyes narrowed. Feather was looking surprised while Stone was crying into Hazel's fur. Owl stood up and looked around. "You don't look fine..." Lion hissed. "You should go to-" He went silent as he remembered that Morning was gone. Owl breathed slowly. "I'm fine..." He told Lion again. He searched the trees for green eyes. "You were talking...weird.." Lion spoke, worried. Owl sighed. "I'm fine..i just need to go back to camp.." He explained. Lion nodded and began to drag Owl back to camp.

Owl was dreaming. He was walking in the forest, all alone. He froze as he saw a silhouette in the distance. He recognized Gorse's grey fur. Suddenly, it just vanished. Owl gasped and took a step back. He looked around, but mist was surrounding him. He ran towards some weird light. He kept up the speed, but he stumbled across a branch. He yowled of fear as the mist was getting closer. He then felt strength in his paws and ran quicker. He then stopped as he saw a ginger she-cat. The cat smiled. "Hello..Owl.." She purred. Owl took a step back. "Why are you scaring me?"  
He asked. "I'm sorry..but that weird cat keeps being mysterious and sly all the time.." The ginger cat said. "I'm sorry that she had to scare you.." She apologized. Owl shook his head. "It's..  
fine. But who are you?" He asked. "I-I'm your mother..Don't you recognize me? Thunder?" The ginger she-cat asked. "M-Mother?" Owl asked. She smiled widely. "I'm sorry..but Gorse can't forgive you.."  
The green eyed cat's voice spoke. And then everything went blurry.

Owl woke up with a jolt. He looked around and saw White, Finch and Lion sit beside him. Vine was gone though. He sat up quickly. "Owl! Are you alright?!" White asked. Owl coughed. "I'm fine.."  
I'm just..tired.." He explained. "How long has it been?" He asked. "And where is Vine?" The cats looked at each other. "Actually..it has been two days. And..Vine was gonna get Morning..But She is kind of..gone.." Finch explained. Lion nodded. Owl stood up. "Well we must find her.." He sighed. "No! You need to rest.." Lion hissed. Owl shook his head. "She has been gone for two days, right? So that means that she might be lost. We need to find her.." He explained. Lion's ears flattened. White sighed. Finch nodded. "I'm gonna search through the-" Suddenly Holly bursted into the den. "LION! Can i speak with you?" She asked. Lion's eyes widened. "Uhh..okay?" He asked. Owl hissed. "Hey, what are you gonna speak with him about?" He asked. Holly smirked.  
"You made a mistake.." A voice echoed in his mind. He fell. Holly scoffed. "What a pain..anyways..Let's go.." Holly snorted. Lion followed her. Owl lied still on the ground He jolted. Was Holly the cat the whole time? No, she had blue eyes. The weird she-cat had green eyes. He then remembered Thunder, in his dream. That was his mother? He stood up. "I'm gonna go search for Vine.." He hissed. Finch snorted. "Fine...but if you get hurt..it's not my problem.." He hissed. Suddenly, Lion jumped into the den happily. "What made you so happy?" Finch asked. Lion stopped.  
"I err.." He heard Holly hissing from outside. He jumped and coughed. "I mean..there is a lot of prey! Uhh.." Lion staggered. Owl snorted. "Take care of Lion for me, will you?" He asked White.  
White nodded. "I will, come back soon!" She meowed. Owl nodded and headed for the forest.

Morning stood up and looked around. Her ears twitched. Red, a dark ginger tom, decided to stay with her. His yellow eyes glowed as he looked at Morning. Morning clawed the ground. "Are you okay?"  
Red asked. "Hmph..i just think that Vine should've left with me.." She snorted. Red sighed. "I see...well..She is your daughter so you should be worried..." He snorted. Morning scoffed. "Are you serious? She betrayed me for these murderers!" She hissed. Red's eyes widened. "I-Uhh..i don't know what to say.." He laughed. Morning snorted. "How stupid!" She yowled. Suddenly, a yowl answered her. She flinched and her ears twitched. "Well it seems like we're following that...yowl?" Red asked. Morning snorted. "It might be a trap..you know rogues around here" Morning snorted.  
"Yeah..but it sounded like your daughter!" Red teased. Morning sighed. "Do you think that's gonna work?" She asked. "Ehh?" Red laughed. "How smart are you anyways?" He asked. Morning snorted.  
"You're just too annoying.." She hissed. Red pat her head with his paw. "Now, small Morning. Where do you think that-" He was cut off by one more yowl. He ran towards it. Morning face-pawed herself. "Seriously?" She hissed and followed him. She then froze and crashed into Red. Morning groaned and stood up. She flinched. Vine was dealing with a massive black-and-white she-cat.  
Morning's ears flattened as she saw her daughter fall in pain. Vine had a scarred muzzle, and her ear was bleeding. Blood was falling out of the claw marks on her back. Red froze. "Let's go save your daughter from that insane beast!" He hissed to Morning. Morning only stood there. Red shook her. "What?" "What? Are you gonna watch your daughter die?" Red hissed. Morning froze.  
The cat that was hurting her daughter was massive. She had never seen such a big cat before. "That's for walking into my den and stealing prey!" The cat hissed. Vine looked up. "I-I'm sorry!"  
She whimpered. The cat snorted. She ran towards Vine, and Vine screeched. Morning gasped as Red ran towards the cat to stop her. He sank his claws into the cat's tail and shook her off Vine's head. The cat yowled in fury and fell down. Now Red's eyes widened and he took a step back. Vine looked at Red. "Wh-Who are y-" "Morning! We need help!" Red yowled, cutting her off. "Morning?"  
Vine gasped. Morning groaned and jumped out of the bushes. She then walked slowly towards the cat. "Ahem..if you mind. Can you leave?" Morning asked the cat. Red's eyes narrowed. "That is your move? Ask to leave?" Red snorted. Vine looked surprised as her mother was heading towards them. The cat snorted, and jumped at Morning. Morning was ready and swiftly took a step back as the cat swiped at her. She stepped back several times, before she got hit in the head. She fell helplessly on the ground. Red then jumped on the cat and clawed her fur. Vine was panting as she looked at her mother and Red, fighting for her. Red fell off as the she-cat shook him off. Then she turned, but that was when Morning bit her tail. The cat shook both of them off and ran away. Morning panted in victory. "See that? Your 'bite' move worked!" Red laughed. "Be quiet about the moves..Vine?" Morning headed towards Vine. Vine flinched. "I was searching for you! Owl..he..has some weird visions that we can't see..he..well.." Vine staggered. Morning sighed. "First of all: Don't go to the forest, you mouse-brain. And second: Visions?" Morning asked. Vine nodded.  
"He's saying something weird..and we had to carry him back to camp.." She murmured. Morning froze. "Hmm..maybe SHE is back.." Morning whispered. "She?" Vine's head tilted. "Not important..  
lead the wa-" She stopped as some bushes rustled. Owl jumped out of them and gasped. Morning's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure he's sick? He looks alright..." Morning hissed at Vine. "N-No..  
Owl? What are you doing here?" She asked. "You were gone for too long..Vine. I was worried.." Owl said to her. "Ohh, so YOU'RE her parent now, eh?" Morning hissed. Vine's ears flattened.  
Red was only standing silently. "Uhh.." Owl staggered. "Please don't be so mean to him! He had..nightmares!" Vine explained. Morning's ears flattened. "And since when did you become her mother?"  
Red laughed. he covered his mouth with his own paw and quietly laughed. "Uhh..who is this?" Vine and Owl both asked. "This is...annoying Red.." Morning explained. Red's ears twitched. "Hey!  
Am i annoying? Am i the red color?" He asked. Morning snorted. "Yes you are.." Vine's ears flattened. "Tell me about your 'visions'.." Morning hissed to Owl. Owl sat down and began to explain the green eyes, the dream and Gorse. Morning's ears flattened. "Did you have too much catmint before you slept?" Red asked. Morning's eyes rolled. "Oh Red, and your silly questions..."  
Vine looked up at Red. "He's not silly! He's actually pretty funny!" Vine meowed. Morning face-pawed herself and Red smiled at Vine. Owl sighed. "I just..I'm scared.." Owl staggered. Morning snorted. "Stop sounding like a kit and go!" She hissed. Owl's ears twitched. "Huh?" Morning sighed. "Listen..let's go back to your camp..There is danger out here.." She explained. Owl nodded and began to lead towards their camp.

Finch stared at Red, his eyes narrow. Vine was sitting next to Red, smiling. Lion was lying alone, still lonely and 'sad'. White, Owl and Morning were all sitting down and discussing the visions he had. Owl noticed the aggressive stare Finch gave Red. I bet he's jealous because Vine is with him. Pshh, i bet Red is too old for Vine. Owl thought. His ears perked as he heard Lion stand up. Lion began to walk towards the entrance, but Owl stopped him. "Where are you off to?" Owl asked. Lion's fur bristled. "For crying out loud, Owl. Isn't a cat allowed to leave his den?"  
Red snorted. Owl looked at Lion. "Can i trust you?" Lion nodded and walked out. Owl's eyes narrowed. "Wha-" It happened quickly. Lion was heading for the prey-pile, but then he ran out to the forest. "Oh no you don't!" Finch hissed and followed Lion. Owl tried to stop Finch, But Finch was already out. "Oh there goes your son..i bet he's gonna murder Lion as he did to Lily.."  
Morning snorted. Owl's ears flattened and he continued to sit down.

Tracking Lion was easy. Finch was using his nose at all times. Where was he off to this time? Finch thought. He rolled his eyes. Whatever, he had to find Lion. He looked shocked when the scent was leading towards the pine trees. Finch staggered as he looked around. Then he followed the rest of the scent. He froze as he could hear a yowl of happiness. He followed the yowl and stopped, shocked.  
He could feel goosebumps all over his fur..he was frozen and couldn't move. Down there, Lion and Lily were playing happily and laughing. Holly and Brindle were sitting down, purring. There was also this weird white tom, and his glowing green eyes were full of happiness too. Finch tried to step back, but his whole body was frozen. How was...Lily still alive? Was that really just a vision? Because it would be too real for a vision. Lily would have drowned from falling down the gorge. Finch's ears flickered and he tried to listen to what they were talking about. Lion purred as he nuzzled Lily. Finch thought he would throw up. "I wonder if all of us have the nine lives.." Lion murmured. Finch's fur bristled. Nine lives? "Yeah..good that i survived, huh?"  
Lily purred. Brindle's ears flattened. "But..the kits died.." Brindle sighed. Lion shook his head. "As long as Lily is alive.." he purred. The white tom spoke now. "We're lucky that Ember and Trout saved them.." He purred. "Well..Blizzard. You helped them too!" Brindle purred. Finch felt a leaf land on his nose. He tried not to sneeze, but it tickled so much that he sneezed at once. The cats froze and they looked up at Finch. Finch's ears flattened as Lion showed his teeth. "I'm gonna tell Owl this!" Finch yowled to Lion. Then he ran away. But then, he stopped.  
What was he doing? First he 'murderered' his brother's mate...then he would watch his brother suffer..And he was gonna tell Owl that Lion was still meeting with Lily? Finch took a step back.  
He remembered when Lion clawed his ear, the scar was still there. Finch froze as he felt being pinned down. He looked up and saw Lion, ready to sink his teeth into Finch's neck. "If you run back to Owl..to tell about me and Lily..you won't.." "..How?" Finch froze as the words came out of his mouth. "Of course..i'll kill you before that.." Lion hissed. Finch froze. This was the first time in his life he felt that he was close to death. In the corner of his eye, he could see Lily's wide eyes. "I have suffered much enough..and i think it's time to end it!" Lion hissed.  
Finch's ears flattened. Lion was about to sink his teeth into Finch's neck, but Lily ran towards them. "Stop!" She yowled. Lion looked at her. "Wh-" "Please! I know that he almost made me die!  
But..i cannot bear to watch another cat die right in front of me..." Lily staggered. Finch's eyes widened. Were those tears in her eyes? Lion looked worried at her. "B-But he almost..He will tell about..our meeting!" Lion hissed. Lily sighed. "I know..but just..please don't kill him.." Lily staggered. Finch's eyes widened even more. After all he had done towards Lily..she was ending up saving him? He shivered in fear. Lion sighed. "If that is what you want.." He looked at Lily. Lily nodded. Lion walked off Finch. "We might as well live here if he tells Owl.." Lily said.  
Lion snorted and nodded, but Finch whimpered. "N-No..please don't leave me brother!" He whimpered. Lion's eyes rolled. "Stop acting like a kit. I won't abandon you if you won't tell Owl!" Lion hissed. Finch nodded. "I-I'm really sorry.." "It's alright..i forgive you.." Lily smiled. Lion scoffed. "He KILLED you! He-" "It doesn't matter what he did in the past, it matters now, and only NOW" She said to Lion. Lion snorted. "Alright..if you say so.." He shrugged. "Alright..Finch? Can you leave me and Lion..i need to talk with him.." She explained Finch's eyes narrowed. "Okay..  
i guess.." He said, walking away.

Owl stood up as he heard sounds. His ears perked. Gorse was walking out of the bushes towards him. And suddenly, mud was falling all over Owl. Owl screeched as he couldn't breathe, and Gorse watched as he became buried alive.

Owl jolted awake and as he was alone in the den. He looked around, but he heard chatting from outside. Owl stood up and slowly padded out. He gasped as he saw the green eyes glow in the bushes.  
Then they dissapeared. Owl looked around and he saw his family all gathered around. They were talking loudly. His ears perked as he saw Finch and Lion sitting together, and of course, Vine was watching Finch, her eyes full of jealousy. Owl took a step towards them. "Did something happen?" He asked. Finch's ears perked. "Uhh...no?" Finch staggered. Lion shook his head. "Nothing at all...just my brother and i.." He smiled at Finch. Finch smiled back, and Vine's eyes narrowed. Owl's eyes narrowed too. This was weird. "How did you two stop fighting?" He asked. Lion looked at Finch, his eyes wide. Finch nodded and looked at Owl. "We-We just thought that we're brothers! And brothers can't argue, right?" Finch asked. Owl's eyes narrowed. Were they hiding something?  
"Uhh..okay.." Owl murmured. Lion purred. "I'm so happy!" He smiled widely. Finch snorted, but he began to purr too. "What?" Owl asked. "L- I mean...Th-There is much prey around here!" He laughed nervously. Finch sighed. "Well brother, why won't we hunt as the good old days?" He asked. Lion nodded. "Of course!" He followed Finch out of the camp. Owl's ears flattened.

Meanwhile:  
Holly looked away as Blizzard wrapped her paw in some leaves. She had stumbled across a sharp branch, and he had to help her. Brindle walked in the den. "How are you?" Brindle asked. Holly snorted. "I guess i'm fine.." She snorted. "I'm just worried that we won't have much prey to Lily.." Holly sighed. "She's expecting after all.." Brindle nodded. Her ginger tail wagged slowly.  
Blizzard snorted, his white fur bristled. "Don't worry, she's in good paws.." He explained, his green eyes glowing. "I'm a cure cat...you know..." He snorted. Brindle nodded. "Of course we can trust you, Blizzard.." Brindle purred. Holly looked away in disgust. "When will my paw get all wrapped up?" Holly asked. Blizzard stopped and let go of her paw. "Now..you can't run too much..or the wrap will go loose-" "I know! I know! I don't need to listen to your cure cat methods.." She hissed. Blizzard took a step back. "I'm trying to help.." Brindle stood beside him.  
"Of course you do.." She purred. Holly thought that she would throw up, so she limped out of the den. She sighed as she saw Lily, that was sitting proudly on the grass. "Hm? Where are you going?" Lily asked, as Holly was heading towards the forest. "I'm gonna go hunt.." She hissed. "But your paw is hurt!" Lily whimpered. Holly's eyes rolled. "Would you rather starve? Stay here"  
She hissed. Then she walked out of the camp. She sniffed the air. Nothing. Not a crow in the air, not a frog in dispair. Holly snorted, but then decided to check out the river cats. She twitched as the bushes rustled. Her eyes narrowed as Lion and Finch jumped out of them, a mouse in their jaws. "We have gifts for Lily.." Lion said between his mouse. "Then go, i need to check something!" Holly hissed.  
Lion nodded and Finch followed him back to the marsh camp. Holly rolled her eyes and ran towards the river.

At the river:  
Ember was sitting beside his mate, and his kits. He purred as Trout looked up at him. "Hmm..what should we name them?" She asked. Ember laughed nervously. "I dunno, what about..." He looked at the golden she-kit. She had brown tabby stripes on his fur, a brown tail tip and brown paws. "Hm...what about Reed for this one?" He asked. Dark sat beside Ember, which made him jump. "Wha-"  
"I think Reed it a good name.." Trout purred. "She looks just like my mother.." Trout smiled. "Hmm..What about that grey tom-kit?" Dark asked. "Should he be snow?" She asked. Trout laughed and Ember snorted. "snow is not grey, are you blind?" Ember snorted. Dark shook her head. "Do you remember father? He was grey like that..and he drowned in snow.." She murmured. Trout's eyes widened. "Is that even possible?" She gasped. "Yeah..we lost him in a blizzard..he didn't drown in snow though!" Ember hissed. Dark's eyes rolled. "Whatever..what do you think Trout?" She asked.  
Trout looked troubled but sighed. "Alright..Snow it is.." She purred. "So...Reed..Snow..and?" Dark asked. She was looking at the third kit, a grey cream and white tortoise-shell she-kit.  
"Hmm...Ivy?" Trout asked. "She looks like my brother..and his name was Ivy..but he died.." Trout whimpered. Ember's ears perked. "Now, no need to whimper. Let's call her Ivy, shall we?" He asked.  
Trout nodded. "They're born.." Ember could hear a voice from the entrance. He turned and saw Holly, limping. "Can i see them?" Holly asked. Ember's ears twitched. "Alright.." Holly walked in and sat down. Trout purred. Holly sighed. "How beautiful they are.." She whispered. Trout looked happily at Holly. "Hmm.." She looked down at her paws. "..Holly? What kit looks the best to you?" She asked. Dark's eyes narrowed and Ember's ears twitched. "It seems like that grey tom...looks strong..." Holly snorted. "Seems like he would survive a blizzard..because he's bigger than his...sisters.." Holly snorted. "Also..he seems to be the one out. His sisters both have brown fur.." Holly snorted. Trout looked up at Ember. "What if he would be given to you?" Trout asked. Ember jolted and looked uneasily at Trout. Dark's eyes narrowed more. Holly froze. "Well..i would take care of him." Holly staggered. Trout nodded. "Then he's yours.." She purred. Every cat accept Trout gasped. "A-Are you kidding? Is this a joke?" Dark asked. Trout shook her head. "No..i already feel weak..and to take a little bit of weight away is alright..take him with you.."  
Trout murmured to Holly. Holly was frozen. Ember gasped. "H-He's your kit! Don't you care about him?" Ember asked Trout. "I-I'm sorry..." Trout said. Then suddenly, her head fell and her eyes were closed. She went limp. 


End file.
